Real World: Boston
by Tinatheturtle
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. AU. A handful of Hunger Games characters living in present-day Boston. Shenanigans ensue. Peeniss. Clato.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note before you read:**

**I tried as best as I could to keep the characterization provided in the books, but for some of the minor characters I had to make them OC because the books gave them little personality. Also, I had to dial down some of the more extreme qualities of some, like Cato and Clove's thirst for blood. The majority of the characters here are just out of college, so many of them have to be more mature to fit their age in this story. Also, I will switch points of view between some of the main characters.**

**Very likely that rating will change to M later on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

Pachelbel's Canon has always been one of my favorites. I've learned many pieces, understandable as I first sat at the piano as a four year old, stretching out my legs in vain as I tried to reach the pedals. I've mastered many works from many different eras, but few have had such an effect on me. So, when Cinna asked me to learn it for his wedding, I could hardly refuse.

Cinna is my oldest and dearest friend, and one of the only people I know who would allow a 22 year old to come play piano during the most important ceremony of his life. So, there was a lot of pressure. Not caused by Cinna of course. It's his fiancée, Portia, who I was concerned about. I haven't met her yet, but she's a teaching assistant at Harvard Law, in the process of becoming a professor there. Somehow I don't think she'd appreciate any kind of mishap during her wedding.

I set out the music and was finally about to start playing when I heard the door open. I rolled my eyes. It's usually only hard learning pieces I don't like, but even learning this is taking forever.

I turned around to see my brother, Marvel, walking through the doorway. He didn't seem to notice my presence, as he was distracted by his camera. He's been going out a lot lately, taking pictures of the beautiful city that is my new home. Well, his home. I've been in Virginia since I moved down there for college. I'll just be here for the next couple months to help plan the wedding. Marvel lives here in Boston, our hometown, as a second-year medical student at Harvard. I wouldn't mind moving back up here, though. I probably could, as I can take my work with me. As a writer, all I need is a laptop and my own thoughts.

He finally looks up, "Hey, Kat. You gotta see these."

I lift myself off the bench and make my way over to him. Even as a busy med student, Marvel always manages to make time for photography. As he should. He's great at it. He shows me some stills of the harbor, bustling with those coming in to enjoy the remainder of the summer in Boston.

"You should print some of these out for Haymitch," I suggest. Haymitch would appreciate them, as an enthusiast for the arts and an owner of a gallery. Of course, as the closest thing to a father figure Marvel and I have, he's going to appreciate any kind of art we give him.

"That reminds me," Marvel says, walking over to the kitchen counter. "I was going to take these to him later, but I have to go check on things down at the lab. Would you do it for me?" Of course he has to go work on his research project. Eh. I might as well go. Visiting Haymitch is always interesting.

I grab some chocolate along the way. I figure Haymitch needs a pick-me-up, since he was probably up most of the night with little Scorpius. I was in shock when I first found out Haymitch and Effie were going to be parents. I never thought I'd see the day when Haymitch willingly accepted complete responsibility for someone else. I guess it isn't that surprising; Effie can be very persuasive.

Haymitch's gallery isn't far from Marvel's apartment, so it wasn't that long of a walk. It's too early for there to be any customers, so I announce myself.

"Oh honey, I'm home!"

My outburst was met with silence. Strange. That's when I notice it. Leaning against Haymitch's desk is a painting I've never seen before. Which is unusual; I'm in here enough, so I usually recognize the art. It doesn't look like any artist I've seen before, either.

The painting is of a sunset. But describing it in just that one word seems unfair. Yes, it's a sunset on the horizon of the water, but it seems like so much more. Underneath the gentle orange and pink hues I can sense the care and thought put into the work. I run my fingers along the side of the canvas and look in the corner for the signature. _P. Mellark._ Never heard of him.

"Like what you see?" I'm snapped out of my daze by an unfamiliar voice. I look up, and my gray eyes meet a pair of sparkling blue eyes, almost hidden by wavy, blond bangs.

I nod. "It's nice."

The man in front of me smiles and sticks out his hand. "Peeta."

_Ah. So that's P. Mellark._ "Katniss." I take his hand. His hand is strong, but soft – if that's possible. I recognize the same gentleness from his painting.

"Ah! I see you've met Peeta" Haymitch comes out of his office. I suspiciously eye the cup in his hand. He rolled his eyes and showed me its contents.

"It's 8 in the morning, sweetheart. Not even I've hit that point yet." But I could tell he was getting there. He looked exhausted.

"Here." I hold out the prints. I felt the need to get out of there. I could feel Peeta's warm gaze on me, making my cheeks heat up. I looked up and our eyes locked.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Awkward, yes, but it's a solid distraction. It was a new text message from Gale:

"HOLY SHIIIIT"

I rolled my eyes. The last time I saw him last night, he was flirting with a tall, slender blonde. His usual type. Now I was most likely going to get a play by play of whatever went down. Sometimes Gale forgets I'm not a guy and this isn't a competition. If it was, he'd win of course. But I don't see why he can't assert his masculinity around someone else, like Cato or Marvel.

I sent back some thoughtless reply and turn around to go. "Bye Haymitch and –"

But he beats me to it. Peeta smiles softly and waves, "Nice meeting you, Katniss."

**Please tell me what you think! Feedback is much appreciated.**

**Chapter 2 should be up in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: There's a bit more language in this chapter than the first one. Just a head's up.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Clove POV

"Come on Clove. Three weeks left of summer left and all you want to do is go work out? You know if you have sex for an hour you can burn over 200 calories."

I scoffed. All Glimmer had been talking about all day was her new marine biologist fuck buddy.

"I don't have time for this Glimmer. I only have three weeks until-"

"I know, I know," she interrupts. "You start _Harvard Law_ in three weeks and you have to be the hottest bitch on campus."

Well that is true. But really, I can't not work out. I played soccer all through high school and college. I don't feel like my day is finished until I've gotten a good workout.

The gym isn't very crowded today. Which is good, because the only clean workout clothes I had left were a tiny black tank top with pink booty shorts. I normally hate treadmills, but I don't feel like braving the scorching heat today, so I jump on the nearest one and start running.

I'm a few minutes into my run when I notice movement out of the corner of my eye. Even though there's plenty of treadmills open, some guy decided he was going to use the one next to me.

I look over to see he's set his speed the exact same as mine. _That's irritating._ I increase the speed by 0.1 miles per hour. _That's better._ A few seconds later, I hear two little beeps as he increases his speed by 0.2 miles per hour. I almost fell right off my treadmill. _Is this guy serious?_ I increase my speed more. Of course he counters almost immediately. I survived college athletics! I will not be shown up by some random asshole at the gym!

Pretty soon we are both sprinting. He's kept up with me surprisingly well. If I weren't pissed off at him for keeping up, I would probably be impressed.

I felt my treadmill slowing down. _No!_ But then I noticed the screen read "automatic cool down." Ah. I was getting pretty tired. It's like the treadmill knew I'd had enough.

My competitor's treadmill followed suit. I finally got a good look at him. _Damn._ He was gorgeous. His brilliant blue eyes compete for attention with his perfect bone structure, and I could tell from a quick glance that his body was just as chiseled as his jawline. As he pushed his dirty blond hair off his sweaty forehead, I came back to my senses.

"Tired?" he asked. Of course his voice is just as sexy as the rest of him. But I can't let him know he has the upper hand. I lifted my chin and, smiling, met his gaze evenly.

"Hardly. I hope you're not?"

"Of course not. I could go _for days."_ At that point he wasn't talking about running anymore. But I didn't care.

I gave him one last smirk and slinked away. Even though I was exhausted and my knees were weak (_from the running…of course)_, I couldn't help but exaggerate the sway of my hips as I walked away. I looked over my shoulder to make sure he was still looking. He was. We continued to make eye contact, and it seemed like he was about to make his way over to me, when another guy came and cut him off. That guy was fairly attractive too, but he didn't have the same effect on me as my new friend. _Damn it Clove! Snap out of it!_ And after one last glance, I left.

Cato POV

"Dude. I still can't believe this," Gale kept saying. He'd already told me about Glimmer about 5 times this morning.

"Yeah, man. She's blonde. She's a model. Awesome."

I'd normally be psyched for Gale that he got with a hot model, but not right now. I kept thinking about that girl. I took one final look at her, and she was walking out the door, not looking back. _Damn it._ It wasn't just that she was attractive. She was, believe me. It was that mischievous glint in her eyes…

"What the hell man? What's wrong with you?" There was irritation in Gale's voice now.

I looked up. _Forget her._ "Sorry. Distracted."

Katniss POV

It didn't take me long after I got back to Marvel's apartment to realize I had left my wallet at the gallery. I would normally be irritated, but this time the extra exercise didn't seem as cumbersome. It's probably just the feeling of being in a new place.

I walked in the gallery to find Peeta's art still propped up against the desk. I found myself peering into Haymitch's office, trying to catch a glimpse of blond hair. But, it wan't there. There's only Haymitch, slumped on his desk, fast asleep. Fatherhood was taking more of a toll on him than I realized earlier.

I pulled up a chair next to him and put a hand on his back. He jumped up immediately, looking like a complete mess. His hair was disheveled, and it looked like he was having trouble just keeping his eyes open.

"Haymitch…"

"Nothing to worry about sweetheart, just getting a few minutes of sleep."

"This really isn't okay." I wasn't used to seeing him like this.

"Now just stop, sweetheart. I'm all right."

"Let me help, Haymitch. Anything I can do for you guys, just let me know." I would probably regret that, but he really looked like he needed the help.

He thought for a moment, which seemed like a difficult task in his state. "It's not that I don't like having Scorpius, I just need a break. We both do. Could you maybe...watch him sometime?"

I felt my insides go cold. I could deal with a lot of things. But not kids. Especially a newborn. But this was for Haymitch. I plastered on a smile that I hoped looked somewhat genuine. "Sure."

"This Saturday, maybe?"

I smiled again. "Sounds good." I had a few days to mentally prepare. I hoped that I knew what I was getting myself into. But I got the feeling that wasn't the case.

**A few things that need attention:  
****-I was thinking a new chapter every Wednesday and Saturday? I released this one a little early because I was very happy with the response to the first chapter. You guys are great :)  
-I might have to change the rating to M in later chapters...Thoughts? I will put warnings before "M" moments if need be so those who aren't comfortable can just scroll on down to a "safe point."  
-I also just came out with a cutesy little oneshot, "Like Father, Like Son." Check it out! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :) I need your help if I'm going to get any better at this...**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (for those who were curious about more characters...surprise! :) And there are more to come)! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katniss POV

I should have never told Haymitch I would do "anything" to help. Sometimes I wish Haymitch would convert to a more technological lifestyle, because now I was stuck delivering paperwork. To Peeta Mellark. Who, as it turns out, lives a couple buildings down from Marvel.

I knock on the door and it's a while before he answers. When he does finally open the door, his face brightens. "Hi again."

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upward. His smile was contagious. "Haymitch sent me. With these." I held out the papers.

"Ah. Thanks." He took them, not breaking eye contact.

"It was no problem. I-" I broke off. Something smelled _amazing._ "What is that?"

Peeta's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked around. "What?"

"It smells so good…"

He laughed. "Oh that. I just made some cheese buns. Want one?"

I nodded, and followed him into the kitchen. His apartment was nothing like his art. I had expected something more colorful, I suppose, not the soft hues of blue that were everywhere.

The aromas were even more delightful in the kitchen. He handed me a plate with a cheese bun on it. I picked it up and took a bite. It was delicious, still warm from the oven. His eyes were searching mine, looking for a reaction. "It's good." I admitted.

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Do you do this a lot?" I gestured to the plate of cheese buns and the messy countertop.

"What, bake? Yeah. I've always loved it. I made these too." He reached for the counter behind him, and turned around holding a platter of petit fours.

I gasped. "Did you do these yourself?" The detailed icing was incredible. Blue baby booties and rattles decorated each one.

"Yeah. There's a baby shower for my best friend and his wife later today, and I figured it would be a lot easier for them if I made 'em, instead of buying some."

"They're so great." But they did make me uneasy. Tomorrow night I would be dealing with a real baby, and I was getting more nervous by the minute.

He sensed my change of heart immediately. "You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just…" It felt weird opening up to someone I just met, but Peeta was very personable and his concern seemed genuine. "I'm watching Haymitch's baby tomorrow night and I'm somewhat dreading it. I mean, I can't even remember the last time I held a baby, let alone cared for one…"

"Well, I could help." Peeta offered.

My eyes widened. He mistook my excitement for discomfort and started talking extremely fast. "I don't have to, it's just that I've grown up taking care of my nieces and nephews, but if you don't want my help, it's really okay, I'm sorry I offered-"

"No, no! I can seriously use any help I can get! That would be great!"

His look of panic immediately faded and he laughed. "I would be glad to help you."

I stayed for a while longer while we ate the cheese buns and talked. Turns out he went to Boston University, minoring in art. Surprisingly enough, he majored in English, and we enjoy a lot of the same authors. It seemed like I stayed about ten minutes, but in actuality two hours passed. We were examining the old, tattered copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_ that Peeta kept on his bedside table when I realized what time it was. I also realized I was sitting on Peeta's bed, which I couldn't help but notice was quite comfortable.

"Shit! I have to meet with Cinna downtown in ten minutes." I jumped up and raced back into the kitchen, grabbing my phone and wallet. One missed call from Cinna. _Damn it._ "On my way! Promise," I texted him.

I looked up to find Peeta leaning against the counter. "Sorry I made you late."

Peeta really did seem genuinely sorry. His guilty smile was disarming, and the panic I felt seemed to melt away. Cinna would be okay until I got there; he's got plenty he can do without me. "No, it's fine I had fun."

Peeta held out his arms for a hug, and I obliged. His body was warm, and he still smelled like bread.

I made my way to the door and turned. "Bye, Peeta."

"Bye Katniss. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you so much for helping." I seriously couldn't put into words how grateful I was that I wouldn't have to brave babysitting alone.

"It's no problem." He grinned. "I'm glad you liked my buns."

Cinna POV

Katniss wasn't too late. She's a true Boston native; she's familiar with the city and how to travel through it. Portia didn't seem to notice Katniss's absence, as she was too busy taking a phone call. Her time at Harvard would start in a few weeks, and between that and the wedding there was a lot to do and very little time.

When she finally got here, I introduced her to Portia and her bridesmaids. Katniss didn't seem intimidated; she seemed less stressed than she had been in the past few days.

"Hey, you." I finally got to talk to her as we all sat down. "You don't seem as scared for your _little_ task tomorrow night."

She smiled. "I'm not. I'm actually kind of excited."

This was surprising. Katniss and small children usually don't mix well. She wasn't the maternal type.

Sensing my confusion, she added: "I have help now."

"Who?"

"Peeta, one of Haymitch's clients. He's a friend."

I raised my eyebrows at her, but she simply pretended not to notice. Typical, stubborn Katniss. I couldn't ask any more, though, because I had to help make final decisions on flower arrangements. Because the color of roses was of dire importance, apparently. I was relieved when Katniss nudged me and gave me something else to think about. "Cinna, you still haven't told me what you made for me to wear."

I smiled. "You'll see." I was designing a special piece for Katniss to wear to the wedding. It was almost finished, but I'm taking the time to make sure it's perfect. Even though it will be Portia's day, I want Katniss to _make an impression._

**I hope you liked this one!**

__**PLEASE review! If nothing else, it lets me know that all this work was worth my time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katniss POV

The next day, I went over to Gale's. It was nice, being back home. Gale's been my best friend since we were kids, and it was rough being separated for college. So, it was a luxury I had to get used to again, being able to walk to his place in just a few minutes.

There was a surprise waiting for me when I got there. I opened the door to find him with blondie, the model from the other night. She didn't seem nearly as uncomfortable as I did.

"Hi! I'm Glimmer," she said with a flawless smile.

_Glimmer?_ The name fits. I really hope she didn't notice the slight, involuntary raise of my eyebrows. "Katniss."

"Oh! Gale's told me so much about you!" _No shit._ I was about to come up with some slightly sarcastic response when I noticed her t-shirt.

"You like Ed Sheeran?"

Glimmer looked down. She must have forgotten she was wearing it; from the looks of the both of them it looked like she hadn't been wearing it long anyways.

"Yeah! I love him. I saw him in concert a couple months ago in Philly."

Huh. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. "You know there'll be another one here-"

"September 1st! I know! I'm so excited!" I could tell.

"Yeah it sounds awesome. Wish I had a ticket," I responded. I found out about it a couple days after I arrived in Boston, when it was already sold out.

"You can come with me and Clove if you want! We have an extra ticket," she offered.

_Hmm._ Going to a concert with Gale's "friend" and someone named Clove? Well it was Ed Sheeran…and Glimmer really did seem nice. Gale was looking at me expectantly. He really does want me to try. Maybe I judged too quickly. I smiled. "Sounds good."

"Great! We can work out the details later." After quickly kissing Gale and giving me one last smile, she left.

Gale looked at me with gratitude. "Thanks for playing nice," he joked.

"This one's alright," I responded. I'd give her a chance.

After an afternoon spent people-watching in the harbor with Gale, I had to go get ready to babysit. I had to ensure Marvel's apartment was completely baby-proofed. I'd already given him the head's up and he was staying with Gale; Marvel is one of the few who are more inept with children than I am.

I could hear Effie and Haymitch before they knocked on the door. They argue just as much one would think a laid-back gallery owner and a high-strung fashion magazine editor would. The lack of sleep also probably didn't help matters. Both looked relieved to see me when I opened the door. Effie immediately bustled in and started rattling off instructions.

"You know you'll have to feed him in a couple hours? I packed some bottles in the baby bag. It's also got diapers, powder, wipes, extra clothes, especially oh! Look at these little booties! Aren't they the cutest things you've ever seen? And I've got a few of his blankets and stuffed animals. And his favorite CDs are in this side pocket here."

I looked up at Haymitch and mouthed, "Favorite CDs?" He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Anything else?" I asked Effie. I'm honestly surprised she didn't make me some kind of list.

"Nope! He was up most last night, so he'll probably be asleep most of the night. Oh, and here's a list of phone numbers!" _Ah. There it is. _"You already know mine and Haymitch's of course, but this one has his godparents and my parents, who aren't far away."

Effie had been so busy talking that she hadn't even looked at me yet, and when she did, she let out a little squeak, "Oh! Don't you look pretty!"

I was wearing a simple green top, paired with violet eyeliner to bring out the flecks of green in my eyes. My hair was pulled back into a loose braid that draped over my shoulder. Not that I thought about any of this. It took no effort really. And it definitely wasn't because Peeta was coming over.

I thanked her, but she was too busy saying goodbye to little Scorpius to notice. She passed him to Haymitch, who kissed him on the forehead and said "See you around, little fella." _Look at Haymitch being all paternal._ It made me smile. He put Scorpius back in his carrier and handed it to me. I took it nervously, looking down at the blond, blue-eyed baby it held. I looked back up at his parents and gave them a reassuring smile.

"We'll be fine. I'll have Peeta to help me. Have a good night. Get some sleep."

Haymitch raised one eyebrow. "Made a new friend, eh sweetheart?"

I tried my hardest to keep a straight face as I looked him right in the eyes. "Mhm."

With one last wave to Scorpius, Effie and Haymitch left to enjoy their night off. It was just me and the baby now. I suddenly felt immensely awkward. _What am I supposed to do with him? _His little cheeks looked even chubbier as he yawned. _If I can just get him to sleep…_

I moved so his carrier was on the floor next to the couch. _Maybe it was time to check out his "favorite CD's."_ I could see why Haymitch was at a loss for words. It was easily the most random assortment of music I've ever seen. I settled for some classical. Most of the pieces were familiar to me, and I'm pretty sure it would be more relaxing for Scorpius, too.

We worked out a pretty good system. Scorpius slept while I typed on my laptop. I had a deadline to meet. I was working on a new idea, where a dystopian government sends a selection of young people into an arena to fight to the death, and I had to get the first few chapters done so my publisher could approve them. I was really getting into it when I heard the knock on the door.

"Oh damn!" I muttered as I lost my train of thought. I flinched, remembering there was an infant right next to me. No worries, Mozart had lulled him to sleep. Then I remembered who was at the door.

_Finally._

**I hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I have AP Exams, ACT, SAT, soccer, piano, and occasional eating and breathing...so a little love would be nice. And the ratio of page views and story alerts to reviews is somewhat ridiculous. Thanks so much :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a day late. My prom was yesterday so I was a little busy :). Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Katniss POV

I jumped up off the couch and made my way over to the door. I stopped along the way to smooth down my braid and make sure my makeup wasn't smeared. Interestingly enough, I was more preoccupied with ensuring I looked decent than the fact that someone I had just met was coming into my home to help me care for a child. It was weird though; even though I had just met him, I felt like I had known Peeta for ages. Besides, he bakes. And he's just as nerdy as I am. I doubt a nerdy, baking painter would be the psychotic type anyways.

I opened the door to find Peeta standing there with his usual, gentle smile. I welcomed him in and gave him a hug. He smelled amazing. _Well I'll be a son of a gun… __Must he always smell delicious? _This time there was a hint of cinnamon involved.

I then realized I had made that hug last much longer than usual. I quickly jumped away and looked up to see his blue eyes twinkling with laughter. He cocked his head sideways as if to ask _Well? _I looked down.

"You smell good."

He laughed. "I think you mean these smell good." He picked up a bag I didn't even notice he had brought and pulled out a container filled with cookies.

I accepted his gift and examined said cookies.

"Gingerbread," he clarified.

_Mmm._ I took him over to the couch where Scorpius was still fast asleep. He smiled and didn't hesitate to pick the little one up. He wasn't lying when he said he had experience with kids. Scorpius' little blond head fit perfectly into the crook of Peeta's arm, and it didn't look the least bit awkward. I hadn't picked up the little guy yet, for fear that I would look exactly how I felt: that I didn't have the slightest idea what I was doing.

"Nice music you got here," Peeta said, smirking.

"Well. Effie said it was one of his favorite CD's," I retorted, struggling to keep a straight face. We stared each other down for a moment before we both burst out laughing. Clearly, Peeta had heard from Haymitch about Effie's…well…Effie-isms.

"So were we given any specific instructions on how to take care of little Scorpius here?" Peeta asked, gently rocking the blue bundle back and forth.

"Not much. He's supposed to be pretty sleepy tonight. We just have to feed him in a little bit. Effie's provided everything of course," I responded.

Peeta looked up at me. "You wanna hold him?" he asked. My arms started to tingle. Babies really do make me nervous. But Peeta made it seem so easy. It couldn't hurt. "Yeah, sure."

Luckily, Peeta sensed my hesitation and guided me through the process. He carefully transferred the sleeping Scorpius from his arms to mine. Scorpius was a little ball of warmth cuddled into my chest.

"How do I look?" I asked Peeta, not taking my eyes off of the infant that was comfortably settled in my arms.

"Great. You should try baby holding more often."

I looked up to make a face at him, but he had whipped around and walked in the direction of the CD player. A new song had just come on, a piece by Schumann I recognized. I was actually playing through a book containing it the other day, so I spent a little time with it. "Mignon," it was called. Very soothing. Suitable for lulling Scorpius to sleep.

Peeta was looking at the CD player with a curious expression. It made him seem far away. He eventually snapped out of his daze.

"My grandfather used to always play this for us. Me and my brothers, when we were little. One of my favorite memories was all three of us falling asleep on the couch in the piano room after hearing him play it."

I was somewhat at a loss for words, so I was almost relieved when Scorpius started whining in my arms.

"Somebody's hungry," Peeta said, taking him from me. How can he tell these things? He held Scorpius to him and looked at me, "Would you heat up his bottle?"

I nodded and retrieved one of the bottles out of the fridge. After pouring the milk in a pan, I put it in the microwave. I poured it back in the bottle and brought it back to Peeta. He glanced up at me.

"Did you test it?"

I wrinkled my nose. _You can't be serious. _He studied my face for a moment and burst out laughing. I glared at him indignantly.

"You…you're not supposed to…just put some on your skin," he said, struggling to catch his breath.

I felt my cheeks heating up. I'm not used to being so clueless, and I hate this feeling. After dripping some of the milk on my hand, I deemed the temperature suitable and gave the bottle back to Peeta. Scorpius' cries ceased as Peeta fed him. It was really just so cute. Peeta is definitely the paternal type. I didn't even notice I was smiling, and Peeta returned my smile when he looked up.

"You wanna try?" He asked. _Oh, why not._ I held out my arms, and Scorpius was placed in them. It was much easier this time. I sat on the couch and Peeta handed me the bottle. Scorpius' blue eyes closed as he ate. I actually enjoyed it. _My mother is going to love this._

"Did you take these?" Peeta had decided to explore Marvel's apartment, and found some of his photography. The prints he was examining were of a nearby park. They were some of my favorites.

"No," I answered. "Those are my brother's."

He nodded. "I think I've seen some of his before."

I laughed, "Haymitch loves them. Of course, he'd love a drawing of a stick figure if one of us gave it to him."

"Well this is definitely better than a stick figure," Peeta said, smiling. "What about you? Did you get any of the artistic genes?"

I scoffed. "Oh, definitely not. That's all Marvel. And Prim, our sister, got a little. I got some music genes, though."  
We sat and talked for a while, taking turns rocking Scorpius. Effie's prediction was correct; he stayed fairly quiet. Before we knew it, it was 11:00.

"Oh, is it really this late already?" Peeta asked. "I told my friend's wife I'd stop by her bookstore before she closed up for the night, since the grand opening was today."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said reluctantly. It really had been a fun night. I didn't even have to change any diapers; Peeta took care of most everything. I was sad to see him leave.

He handed Scorpius to me and walked to the door. He turned around.

"I had fun," he said, smiling with his arms outstretched. I walked into them, still holding Scorpius. It was nice, being surrounded by Peeta's warmth and having the warm body of Scorpius pressed into my chest.

"I can't ever thank you enough," I said earnestly. He looked at me, blue eyes warm.

"Anytime."

**Please review again! It helps me keep going. AND my birthday's today! And I found out that I'm getting the puppy I want SO bad! But at the end of the school year…ponder that before you alert/favorite without reviewing! Think of the puppy! Hehe :).**

**Also…sorry about the "I'll be a son of a gun" incident. It was really for my own enjoyment. It makes me laugh. Along with "Well slap my ass and call me Susan!" **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing consistently! PeetaLoverxD, m0ckingbird77 have reviewed every chapter…my heroes haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clove POV

It was finally the big day.

I was up an hour before my alarm. Even though it was still dark outside, the pounding of my heart was keeping me awake. I probably had an easier time going to sleep on Christmas Eve as a child than I did trying to sleep last night. I love sleep, but, unfortunately it means I'm not doing anything. All I can do is sit there, wrapped up in my thoughts. Which is a dangerous past time for me. I have a tendency to overthink most things. For as long as I can remember, I have thought out every possible outcome of every situation I've ever been in. My ability to analyze, though, is not all bad. It's the reason I'm in the situation I'm in today.

Today I start law school. Harvard Law School. I've waited for this day for so long. I'm not sure if I'm nervous it won't live up to my expectations, or that everyone else there will be just as clever as I am, if not more. What I do know is that I was born ready for this. I didn't fight to be the top in my class in high school and graduate at the top of my class from William and Mary for nothing.

I finally decided it was time to get ready. I didn't realize how tense my muscles were until they were forced to relax under the hot water of the shower, and I couldn't help but notice there was less of my hair to towel-dry after I got out. I was already anxious and I haven't even started school yet.

I turned on my hair dryer. Glimmer was going to hate me for this. I couldn't hear it, but I knew there were probably a plethora of insults and obscenities coming from her room. She can't complain though, with all the early morning photo-shoots and workouts she's woken me up for.

Unfortunately, picking out what to wear was a difficult task. I normally hate those girls who spend hours trying on all sorts of clothes until they find something _perfect._ But this was an unusual circumstance. I wanted to make an impression on my first day, but I couldn't look too good. I doubt girls who look like they tried hard to look good would be taken very seriously at Harvard Law.

I settled for a flowy, white blouse and a black skirt. Pretty generic lawyer attire. The skirt probably could be a little looser. Well, that's an understatement. Glimmer and I call this "the ass skirt." But really, it goes so well with the rest of my outfit that wearing it was unavoidable. I let my blown-out hair hang straight and put on a little makeup, just some eyeliner and powder to make up for my lack of sleep.

I went into the kitchen and poured myself some coffee. Glimmer came stumbling out of her room, yawning.

"How do I look?" I asked, walking from behind the counter.

She rubbed her eyes and then looked me up and down. She nodded and said in a very nonchalant tone, "I'd do you."

I rolled my eyes. How typical.

Taking one last sip, I put down my cup and grabbed my bag. My heart was fluttering in my chest. Maybe the caffeine was a bad idea.

"Go find some hot lawyer ass!" Glimmer shouted as I closed the door.

As was expected, my nerves got worse en route to Harvard. I couldn't focus enough to read, so I settled for listening to music. I needed something relaxing, so I turned to Yiruma's "River Flows in You."

After what seemed like days, it was that time. I took a deep breath and walked through the ornate arches of Austin Hall. I'd already been through orientation here a few days ago, but today would be the real deal. My first class of my law school career would be a course on administrative law. I'm glad there was an insane amount of adrenaline coursing through my veins, or I probably wouldn't be able to sit through an hour and a half long lecture on the rulings and procedures of administrative agencies.

I was so preoccupied that I lost awareness of the movement of my fellow lawyers-in-training, and I found myself walking straight into someone else. Or, should I say, the very toned pecs of someone else. I glanced up and stammered an apology.

"I – I'm sorry, I –"

I paused. I was looking into the blue eyes of a man, blue eyes that seemed familiar.

He smiled and replied, "No, it was my bad."

That was when I recognized him. My competitor from the gym.

"I don't know if you remember, but-" I began.

"You look different with real clothes on," he said, smirking. I blushed. He was clearly referring to my skimpy tank top and shorts. That's the second time he's caught me off guard and I don't like it.

"I'm Cato," he said, still smiling.

"Clove."

"And that is my chest," he put his hands on top of mine, which I realized in that moment were still resting on him. I felt my blush deepen and spread from my cheeks to my ears. Now this was just ridiculous. The situation could still be salvaged. I looked him right in the eyes and said,

"Well, I knew that. Now that we're all acquainted I have a class I need to be at in five minutes."

"What a coincidence. Me too," Cato responded, checking his phone.

"You go here too?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's my first day," he said back.

"Me too!" I was excited. So I wasn't the only one anxious for today. I don't know how I missed _him_ at orientation. I guess I wouldn't missed him today if I hadn't run into him. Literally.

"Sweet. I gotta go to Administrative Law right now but-"

"What a coincidence. Me too," I said back, feeling a smile coming on.

We walked together. Looks like I'd already made a friend. Or some "hot lawyer ass," as Glimmer would definitely characterize him.

**Seriously though, over 50 alerts and not one review for this chapter? Come on now don't be cruel.**

**SOO Sorry for the delay! I had my first AP Exam Monday and I've been super busy. Also I lost my outline for this story and that wasn't helpful. But I found it and I'm ready to update on the reg! Every Wednesday and Saturday! Thank you for being patient!**

**The song "River Flows in You" was what I just played in my recital on Sunday…it's a gorgeous piece and I recommend checking it out!**

**Also, I researched Harvard Law to make sure my depiction of the school was as accurate as possible.**

**Please review****! The response to the last chapter was great! I love the encouragement!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katniss POV

"4 tiers or five?"

"Five. We have to ensure there will be enough for every guest, and there's what, 300 of them now?"

"350, actually."

"Who else are you inviting?"

"I had forgotten some girls from my college sorority. And a few colleagues down at Harvard."

"Well can you tell me? Maybe?"

"I'm sorry, Cinna, I-"

"No, I'm sorry. This is your day. Invite anyone you want. Now, do you want chocolate mousse or buttercream filling?"

I sighed. It feels like I've been sitting here for days, listening to Cinna and Portia decide on details for their wedding cake. They all look the same to me, honestly. And, I've never cared much for them. Those cakes always look better than they taste.

"How are you holding up, Katniss?" Cinna sensed my boredom. He could read me better than anyone.

I shrugged. It wasn't worth trying to lie.

"Got any plans for tonight?" he asked while Portia flipped through a book filled with extravagant cakes.

"I don't think so," I responded. I paused for a moment, trying to remember if my answer was correct. "Wait, what day is it?"

"Friday, the first," Cinna replied, checking his phone.

"September the first?" Now that sounded familiar…

"You got it," he said, turning back to the cake book.

While Cinna and Portia finally decided on buttercream filling, I texted Gale, "What was I supposed to do today?"

It wasn't long before he texted back, "Are you serious? I was looking forward to you guys' bonding time."

_Shit!_ How could I forget? Ed Sheeran was tonight. With Glimmer and her friend.

"Sorry. It's tonight anyways, I still have plenty of time," I said back, trying to appease him.

"Good. Be at my apartment at 7:30," was my answer. I sighed. This was easier said than done. I had no idea what to wear and I barely knew the people I was going with…

"Turns out I do have plans. A concert with Gale's lady friend. And her friend," I told Cinna.

He chuckled. "So, by lady friend you mean-"

"Stop right there!" I interrupted and he laughed. Gale was like my brother, and the thought of his sex life always makes me cringe. I'd talk about mine or Marvel's before his.

"Alright, well have fun," Cinna dismissed me.

When I got home, Marvel was hard at work. School had started again for him a few days ago, and now he always seemed to be up before me and later than me. If he hadn't already endured a year of this, I would be worried.

"Hey you," he greeted me. I frowned. He did sound tired. "Did Cinna say anything about the shoot?"

"Come again?" I had heard of no such shoot.

"Effie's featuring him in her next issue, and he invited yours truly to come help with the shoot."

"Oh, nice. When?" I was excited that Marvel was getting this opportunity. He could use some relaxation time.

"Tomorrow morning," he told me, not able to keep excitement out of his voice.

"Awesome. I'll be asleep," I said honestly. Who knows what all I'll get into tonight.

"Big plans?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Marvel's always been protective.

"Tonight's the concert. I was going to get ready now, actually."

"Oh yeah, with Gale's friends. Maybe they could be your friends too, if you really tried."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he takes some kind of crack at my lack of social life here. I have been hanging around Cinna and Haymitch a lot lately. It's hard, with Johanna back home. And we haven't seen our sister, Prim, since I left. They'll both be coming here for the wedding, though, but I could probably stand to start a life here before that day comes. And Glimmer seemed nice. This could work out.

"Maybe. I'll see you in a little bit."

I had a lot to do. I was aware of the fact that my hair was looking a little grungy, and I don't think I've worn makeup in at least 2 weeks. Not since Peeta and I babysat Scorpius. I almost forgot about Peeta. I have made a friend here…

My current state was lamentable, but nothing a good shower can't fix. Eventually my hair was silky and untangled. This was promising.

I had to look nice. I was going to be in public with a model, after all. And who knows what her friend looks like. I've never been one to put much value on appearance, but I don't want to look like some sort of charity case.

Next was the trying task of finding something to wear. I'd never been one to go to concerts. Music was usually something I played or listened to alone. And, the last concert I'd been to was when I was in college: Bassnectar. Insanity to say the least. Though, I doubt there would be a lot of craziness at an Ed Sheeran concert. Which was good, because I still don't think I've recovered from that hangover.

I decided one couldn't go wrong with jeans. The ones I wore were a gift from Effie. They weren't a lot like my usual attire, expensive and embellished. But damn, they sure were comfortable. And they looked good. I paired them with a one-shouldered, loose-fitting floral top and some sandals. Instead of resorting to my usual go-to braid, I decided to let my hair stay down in its natural waves. A touch of dark violet eyeliner and I was ready.

I walked out of my room to find Marvel still absorbed in his studies. He glanced up and nodded his approval.

"You look nice."

I shrugged. "I can't look like a bum hanging around Gale's model friends."

Marvel raised an eyebrow. "Oh wow, a model? You poor thing. Just don't get impatient and anticipate that she's not going to be anywhere near your level."

I laughed. "What happened to 'making new friends?' And she seemed alright when I met her a few weeks ago. Besides, if you're gonna be working at Cinna's shoot you're going to have to learn to work with these model types."

Even after all this time, Marvel still can't stand that bitchy cheerleader girlfriend from high school. The second he thinks someone puts most of their value on looks, he's done with them. Which is probably one of the reasons we get along so well.

"Fine, fine. I'll play nice if you will," Marvel said to me as I walked out the door.

I took a deep breath as I closed the door. I could tell this was going to be an interesting night.

**For the record, I really think of Marvel as Jack Quaid. Not the spear throwing hoodlum he depicts.**

**REVIEW. Seriously haha I know it's tempting to just press that "alert" button and leave me hanging, but resist the urge! Pretty please :).**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katniss POV

I had never been nervous going to Gale's, but this time was different. I fidgeted for what seemed like hours before someone came to answer my knock. Confusion and a small amount of panic spread through me when an unfamiliar face appeared behind the door. It was a girl who looked to be about my age, with long, glossy black hair, hazel eyes, and a dusting of freckles across her cheeks.

"You must be Katniss. I'm Clove," she said. I noticed she wasn't wearing much makeup either. A kindred spirit.

"Hey Kat!" I heard Gale's voice. After following Clove into the apartment, I saw Gale and Glimmer sitting on the couch. There was actually space in between them, which was more than I mentally prepared for.

"Good job Katniss, you got Clove to leave her books for a moment. We're out here to celebrate you surviving your first week of school, not watch you study," Glimmer said, gesturing to the textbooks and articles strewn across Gale's table.

"Sorry I'm trying to find out about Massachusetts' hunting laws. Which I didn't know anything about until a few hours ago, by the way. I didn't even think there were many people here who hunted," Clove retorted. I felt a fluttering in my stomach. Gale felt it too as we looked at each other.

"Well, you should've asked me and Kat here! That was all we did back when we were kids. She's got one of the best shots I've ever seen. Give her a bow and arrows and she could take down anything." Gale's always loved to brag on me.

"Archery? Badass," Glimmer said, smirking.

Before I could reply, Clove jumped in, "Don't you think we should head on over to the concert now?" She's even more impatient than me. We are going to get along very well.

We would be riding in Clove's car. A brand new Beamer.

"It was a graduation present from Daddy to reward his little girl for getting into Harvard Law," Glimmer told me as I admired it.

"You go to Harvard?" I asked as we got in the car.

She nodded. "It's been a week and I already have more work than I thought was possible."

"Do you know Portia? Portia Rose?"

Clove's eyes widened. "Yeah, she's in charge of my Constitutional Law course. She's brilliant. How do you know her?"

"Her fiancé is one of my oldest friends."

"You get to go to that wedding?" Clove asked, jaw dropping. I was glad she didn't just slam on the brakes.

"Oh yeah," I laughed. I never thought about how big of an event it was. A famous designer and a respected law professor. "Yeah, I'm playing piano in it, actually."

Clove didn't seem like one who was easy to impress, but I guess we had a lot in common. And Marvel was wrong about Glimmer. We all got along great, and the car ride felt like it flew by.

We were running a little late, so we hurried to our seats. Luckily, we were on the end of our row. When we finally got there, I was surprised to see a familiar face. Well, I guess I saw his hair first. Even though it was dim, I could still see the blond color of it. My skin prickled as he turned and his blue eyes met my gray ones. He smiled and waved. I forgot completely about Glimmer and Clove as I went over to Peeta.

"Hey, stranger," he said, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. He didn't smell like bread tonight, oddly enough. He had a different, musky smell that I liked just as much, maybe more, as cinnamon or cheese buns.

"This is Finnick. The petit fours were for him." Finnick was certainly a looker, with his copper curls and defined cheekbones. But, his sea-green eyes didn't have the same warmth that Peeta's did. I don't think anyone's do. Finnick…that name sounds familiar…

"Hey Katniss. I've heard all about you from Gale and Peeta," Finnick said, flashing me a killer smile.

"Gale?" Peeta and I said at the same time. That's where I've heard Finnick's name before!

"You work with Gale! I knew your name sounded familiar! He loves talking about work."

Gale, having taken a liking to wildlife since we were young, became a marine biologist. He's told me about his coworkers on occasion, and this must be Finnick Odair.

"Look at you Katniss, making friends with our rowmates?" Glimmer's voice came from behind me. I whipped around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to walk off so fast! Glimmer, Clove, this is Peeta. And his friend Finnick," I hastily introduced them all. "Where are we sitting?" I asked Glimmer.

"Right here. 34, 35, and 36," she responded, gesturing to the three empty seats next to Peeta. "I take it you want to sit next to your, ah, friend?" she said in almost a sly way.

"Sounds good to me," Peeta said back, giving me his usual sweet smile and either missing or choosing to ignore her tone.

"I didn't think you were a Sheeran kind of guy," I told Peeta, smirking.

He shrugged. "I could say the same about you."

I was about to respond when the lights dimmed.

It was a quality concert, starting off with "Drunk" and built up to "Lego House" and "A Team." When I wasn't singing along with Glimmer and Clove, I was talking with Peeta, the best we could over the music. Before I knew it, he was ending with "You need me, I don't need you."

"Damn that was good! I can't believe it's already 1," Clove said, with the most enthusiasm I had seen from her the whole night.

"1! Shit! We have to get home fast. I have that shoot in the morning!" Glimmer panicked.

I turned to Peeta and gave him one last hug.

"I'll see you around," I told him.

"You better," he said back, giving me a smile, which I returned. I gave Finnick a wave and left with Clove and Glimmer.

"So…?" We had just closed the car doors when Glimmer turned around and smiled, looking at me expectantly.

"So?" It was a pitiful effort on my part, trying to act like I didn't know what she would ask about.

"Why didn't you tell us about Peeta?"

I laughed nervously. "There was nothing to tell, we're just friends."

"My ass!" Glimmer shouted back.

"We saw how he looked at you," Clove added. Even under her cool tone I could tell she was smiling.

"I'm not sure I saw that," I retorted. None of us could keep straight faces, and we all laughed until my stomach was hurting.

By the time I got back to the apartment, it was almost 2. Marvel was staked out on the couch. He always goes protective big brother on me. Makes me glad we didn't go to the same college.

"How was it? How were the models?" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

I laughed. "You mean how were my new friends Glimmer and Clove? Clove is a law student by the way. And they're great. We're great. The concert was great."

"Well, isn't that just…great," he said back very slowly. "See anyone you know?"

"Peeta," I said back hesitantly. I didn't want to be grilled again. Even though Marvel isn't that type, I still made a beeline for my room.

"Oh?" He said, sitting up. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Goodnight!" I shouted back, slamming my door. But, I couldn't even stay mad for a second as a smile crept its way onto my lips.

**1 person out of the 70 who have this on alert reviewed the last chapter. Seriously guys? That made me sad.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marvel POV

Getting up at six was truly a challenge.

I'm no stranger to getting up early. In fact, I'm lucky when I get any sleep at all. But, Saturday is usually my day to catch up on the sleep I've been deprived of during the week, so I can't say I was thrilled to be awake at my normal weekday time. I'd do this again anytime, though. This photoshoot was a rare opportunity, especially for a photographer of my amateur status.

I rolled out of bed and pulled on some khakis and a polo. Cinna said look decent, but feel comfortable. I looked sadly one last time at my bed, which seemed to appear more and more tempting by the second.

After all other necessary preparations for the day, I went to get my camera. I normally keep it in the small nightstand next to my bed. But, I was met with the disturbing sight of an empty drawer. I felt panic rise in my chest. Then I remembered where I left it. Haymitch's gallery. I had gone to talk about some prints a few days ago and left it there. I checked the time. Luckily, I had gotten ready faster than I anticipated, so I could still drop by the gallery and make it to the shoot on time.

I rushed out of the apartment as quietly as I could. Katniss was still sleeping, and probably would be for a while after last night.

Making it to the gallery in record time, I was relieved to find the door unlocked. I found I was not alone when I hurried into the room. There was a man sitting next to Haymitch's desk who looked just as tired as I felt. He looked up, surprised that there would be a visitor so early.

"Uh. Hey," he began slowly.

"Hi. I'm Marvel Everdeen, Haymitch's friend. I left my camera here a few nights ago. Have you seen it?"

He immediately perked up when he heard my name.

"Marvel! Haymitch and Katniss have told me all about you. I'm Peeta. Is this it?"

So _this_ is Peeta. Seems like a decent guy. I'll make sure to give Katniss my approval later. Hah, I can hear her now. _I don't need your approval, nothing's going on!_ Silly, naïve sister. Ah, and he's found my camera in the desk. Good man.

After more groggy "thanks" and "good-byes," I was on my way, and I made it to Cinna's office with time to spare. His model hadn't even arrived yet. But Effie was; apparently the shoot would be part of a spread in her magazine. Much to the delight of every female on the set, she had brought Scorpius along with her. Effie certainly didn't have to worry about babysitters, as her assistant, who was to care for Scorpius, was constantly surrounded by _ooh_ing and _aah_ing women. Cinna wasn't as enthused, however, about the presence of his godchild, because he would surely only slow down the process.

Cinna's model arrived just on time. She seemed flustered, muttering excuses and pushing her bottle blonde hair out of her face. I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

After Effie whisked her away to hair, makeup, and wardrobe, she returned to me and Cinna.

"Pretty, isn't she?" Effie asked us, smiling at me expectantly. Cinna nodded with a forced smile while I stared at Effie blankly.

"Well excuse me for trying to talk to _you_ about women," she huffed, and hurried off to involve herself with something of greater importance. Effie had always been frustrated at my lack of high-profile relationships. It was fine with Katniss, but _oh no_, not me.

I could tell this was about to be a long morning.

Katniss POV

I woke up to find the sun shining through my window. It was the nicest weather I'd seen all summer, so I decided to go walking.

I was about halfway to the marina when something caught my eye. In the window of one of the shops was perhaps the most gorgeous copy of _Arabian Nights_ I'd ever seen. I looked up at the sign above the door. "The Happy Bookseller." It appeared to be both a bookstore and a café. According to the sign in the window, it had only been opened for a few days. Which is good, because if this had existed the whole time without my knowledge, I would have been upset.

I walked inside and smiled. There were new copies as well as tattered first and second editions adorning dozens of shelves. The shop was cozy and small. I made a beeline for _Arabian Nights_, taking one of the two copies in the window. It was a little pricey, but I would make the sacrifice for one of my favorite works of all time. And, it had intricate illustrations and commentary from other famous writers. This shop was a great find, and it was only a few blocks down from the apartment.

I approached the counter to find a petite brunette shuffling through some papers. She looked up, as it was a quiet little store and my footsteps were easily heard.

"Hi. Can I help you?" she asked with an inviting smile.

"Yeah, can I get this please?" I held out my book. She took it and smiled even bigger.

"One of my favorites. That's why I put it in the window."

"Is this your store?" I asked, surprised. She didn't look much older than me.

"Yeah. My husband didn't want me to open it so soon, 'cause the timing's not great, " she said, gesturing to her abdomen, which I hadn't noticed yet was quite large. She was having a baby and she opened her store a few months before? Power to her. "But I didn't think I could wait any longer."

"I'm glad you didn't," I laughed. "I've been looking for something to do around here, and this is perfect."

She smiled, "Well I'm glad. I'm Annie, by the way."

"Katniss."

I stayed for about another half hour. Annie and I had a lot in common, and I knew I would probably be hanging around in that store a lot over the next couple of months. But, we had to part ways, as Annie was taking her lunch break to have lunch with her husband. So, I went home to check on Marvel.

I regretted my decision, as he was fuming when I got home. I asked what was wrong, and he spoke so quickly it was hard to catch his point, but I think I got the main idea:

"Dumbass! Who does she think she is? Really, I'm not letting it get to me, she's not worth my time, she's just a stupid Barbie, but ohh shit don't tell Effie that!"

This went on for about ten minutes. Apparently Marvel and his model didn't get along too well. Hearing about this little incident was actually quite hilarious, because from what Marvel said, "that blonde dumbass" didn't seem too dumb, and he was getting awfully worked up for something that "doesn't bother me at all!"

When I left to go into my room with my new book, he was still huffing and puffing in the kitchen. I finally laughed quietly to myself. Some things never change.

**PLEASE READ!**

**I'm sorry if my last author's note was offensive haha I honestly didn't even think anyone read those so I didn't think people would care. To be clear I appreciate EVERY review I get, and I've been very happy with the response to this story. I was just being ambitious, I suppose. I just feel like I have more support when people are reviewing, so I apologize if I sounded ungrateful, again, I didn't think anyone would read (or care about) my personal thoughts haha.**

**Also, I was AMAZED at the response to the last chapter! WOW! I love you guys. Please keep up the good work! It was so encouraging.**

**Annie's store is named after my favorite bookshop that closed down a few years ago :'( I shall bring it back haha.**

**P.S. I have the first kiss of this story in the works :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm SO incredibly sorry for the delay! I had exams and then a trip to go on and then a new puppy to take care of!**

Chapter 10

Clove POV

I sighed as I put down another book that proved to be useless. The 3,000 word paper due next week was proving to be a lot more difficult than I had expected. And, I knew I couldn't work on it tonight because Glimmer already told me in advance that we were going to have bonding time with Katniss. As excited as I was about hanging out with our new friend, the anxiety over this paper was building. My worries were interrupted by a smooth voice.

"You wouldn't happen to know the current location of _The Republic_, would you? Our darling librarians directed me to you."

I looked up and was met with the sight of Cato's electric-blue eyes. I felt a blush deepen under my skin at his intense gaze as I fished Plato's work out of the stack of books next to me.

"This paper kicking your ass too?" I asked. This was one of many short conversations we'd had in the past few days, and I must admit I'm glad he chose that particular treadmill at the gym a few weeks ago.

"I wouldn't know," he said sheepishly. "I haven't done much."

I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "I'd probably be in the same boat, but I've known for days that I'd have plans tonight-"

"What's his name?" Cato jumped in.

I paused, smirking, "So, that's why I started it early, because-"

"His. Name." He repeated.

"You seem to be really interested."

"Well of course. If what's-his-name whisks you away tonight, I won't have anyone to help me with this paper," he responded coolly.

"Now _that_ would be a real tragedy," I said back, picking up my belongings. It was already six-thirty in the afternoon, and I had to go get ready for our night out.

"Oh, and no need to worry tonight. It's girls' night," I called back at Cato over my shoulder as I left the library.

Katniss POV

I ran my hands through my half-pulled-back hair as I examined the clothes laid out before me. September in Massachusetts was a truly interesting concept. Not yet taken over by the bitter chill of winter, autumn breezes still whistled through the Boston air. Even though I grew up here, the years down in Virginia thinned out my blood, and I was at a loss of how to handle this weather. I finally settled on wearing a pullover on top of my clothes. Glimmer had already given me orders that I_ had_ to look "damn good," so I couldn't go for the comfortable look. I also followed her demands that my hair be partially pulled back, which I hadn't done in a while. I'd forgotten how good it looked. She knew what she was doing.

I was ready to go, and just in time; I heard a sharp rapping on the door.

"I'll get it!" I heard Marvel call. I had forgotten to tell him I would be going out, so he would have no way of knowing Glimmer and Clove were at the door. Which could be a problem…

"Katniss, what the hell?" Apparently, Marvel had taken a look through the peephole. Also apparent was the fact that he had not yet put his hostility for Glimmer behind him.

"Open the door, dumbass," Glimmer retorted, loud enough that I could hear through two fairly thick doors.

I hurried to grab my phone, keys, and wallet, throwing them all in the first bag I could find, so I could go prevent any more conflict.

When I rushed out of my bedroom, Glimmer was pushing past Marvel, who was fuming, into the apartment. Clove trailed behind, and didn't even seem to notice the tension.

"Ah. A face I actually was looking forward to seeing," Glimmer said haughtily as Marvel vanished in his room. Clove rolled her eyes. She, too, must think that all this behavior was childish. It was kind of amusing though.

"And you even met my requirements. Good girl." Glimmer said, but she I could tell the comment was directed more toward Clove.

"Glimmer, that was the tightest shirt I've ever had to force myself into. I was not going to endure sucking in my stomach all night –"

"Don't be ridiculous! You're tiny! That shirt shows off your abs! And it makes your boobs look really good! You would get hit on all night!"

"Maybe I don't want to be hit on all night!"

Glimmer's anger faded away and was immediately replaced by a mixture of curiosity and smugness.

"Clove…do you like someone?"

"No."

"Why did you not tell-"

"No! I said no!"

"Well, you have to be hooking up with someone then-"

"No!"

Clove's face was turning a darker shade of red with each question, so I decided to save her. And, watching the two of them bicker was getting old.

"So. Where are we going?" I asked.

Glimmer gave Clove one last smirk and then acknowledged my question.

"Well, first we're going to this little sushi place Clove and I found a few weeks ago. And then, well, it's a surprise!"

Clove and I looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"A _fun_ surprise." Glimmer clearly sensed our hesitation.

The Japanese restaurant didn't disappoint. The food was fantastic, plus our server was quite entertaining. He insisted on referring to Glimmer as "Britney Spears" and asking her to sing for him.

Next, Clove and I followed Glimmer to our "surprise" destination. From the outside, it appeared to be an average bar. Which we were okay with. However, once we walked inside, we realized this was no average bar. It was a karaoke bar. Not crowded, but still. A karaoke bar.

Clove and I exchanged glances, speechless. Neither of us seemed to be too open to the idea of singing in front of a small crowd of randoms.

Glimmer came over, balancing three shot glasses in her hands. Clove took one glass and examined it.

"Dark liquor? Glimmer, what is this?"

"Only the best whiskey they've got in the place. Drink up. Katniss, how long since you've had this?"

"How long ago was my freshman year of college again?" I laughed.

"Get a move on. I told them we'd go up in 5 and I know this isn't going to be nearly as fun sober," Glimmer told us before she downed her drink.

I took a deep breath and followed suit. The liquid was warm, and I felt my insides burn as I drank. Glimmer motioned for another round.

This was going to be a truly interesting night.

**Everyone stick with me. The Peeniss kiss has been written. I repeat. The Peeniss kiss has been written.**

**Review! Pretty please :) I CAN'T APOLOGIZE ENOUGH FOR BEING SO SLOW! I love you all SO much for sticking with me!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Katniss POV

For the third time in the past two weeks, I found myself walking down the street to _The Happy Bookseller._ Even though the smell of the books was familiar and comforting to me, it wasn't the sole reason for my visits. Annie and I had become fast friends, as bookworms seemed to be of a rare breed here. Well, that or they were all in class at Harvard. Either way, we enjoyed each other's company.

I pushed open the door. The morning sun glinted off of a mirror in the display window, and I groaned. I hadn't recovered yet from last night's festivities. I knew Annie didn't miss a beat as I heard her laugh.

"Sensitive to light, are we?"

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked sheepishly.

"Well," Annie began teasingly, "I don't think you've taken off your makeup from yesterday. You haven't stopped rubbing your eyes. And, you look like you could sleep for about a week."

"I guess I haven't succeeded in getting my dignity back," I laughed.

Annie raised an eyebrow. So, I told her everything, from leaving my house to being dragged back by an equally trashed Glimmer and Clove.

"So, what did your new pals in the bar think of your singing? Do you have a fan base yet?" Annie asked in between fits of laughter.

"I don't think it was my singing that was so entertaining."

Due to my musical background, it was not a surprise that I had a decent pair of pipes. However, dancing was not a part of my upbringing. So, the fact that I had memories, however hazy, of dancing on top of tables and countertops was shocking and somewhat disturbing.

"It was _very_ un-Katniss-like," I summarized, still laughing at myself.

"So, you can't give me an encore performance of 'I Will Survive?'"

I was just about to respond with something clever when we heard the chimes on the door ring. A caramel-skinned girl of small stature lightly stepped through the doorway.

"Morning, Rue!" Annie greeted her. Apparently, I wasn't the only regular here.

"Good morning, Annie," little Rue responded.

"Don't you have class today? Rue's in her first year at MIT," Annie told me.

"Not today. I'm taking 7 a.m. classes on Monday and Wednesday so I don't have anything on Fridays," Rue said.

It didn't look like she was taking a break from school, though. Rue was carrying a messenger-style bag that seemed very heavy. Her tiny frame must be stronger than it looks.

"Please tell me you get a break sometime," I said.

She shrugged.

"Every few weekends I get to go out to the woods with my brothers. That's what always gets me through the week."

"Woods?" She had gotten my attention, naming my favorite place. Rue already had my approval.

"Yeah. We hike, rock climb, everything. And, I know it's not really allowed where we go, but we always see who can climb up certain trees the fastest," Rue said with a smile.

"You sound just like me and my friend Gale," I told her. We'd started exploring the woods in between our houses as soon as we could walk. "We hunt, too."

"That was the one thing I could never do. Guns scare me," Rue said, discomfort at the thought obvious on her face.

I laughed. The thought of Gale or me with a gun was truly hilarious.

"Same here. We use a bow and arrows. And Gale always tries to set up some snares. He's actually pretty good, they work better than you'd think."

"Ah! Finn's just texted me, he's coming here before he goes to work! I'm glad you get the chance to meet him, Katniss."

Annie had told me the bare minimum about her husband. His nickname, Finn, and that they would name the baby after him. Annie didn't seem to enjoy talking about herself often. It was actually quite refreshing, even though I had to ask multiple times when I wanted to learn something about her. As much as I enjoyed my new friendship with Glimmer, she and Annie seemed to be opposites in several ways.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Katniss. I'm off to my usual spot, good to see you, Annie," Rue told us before departing. She made her way to a plush armchair in the back corner.

"She loves sitting back there, " Annie told me. "Sometimes, when she's late coming in, I'll put some books in her chair so no one will take it. Is that bad?" She asked, laughing.

Again, my response was interrupted by the telltale chimes on the door, and in walked a tall, handsome man. Who I recognized.

"Finn! I told Katniss you'd be coming by! I'm glad you guys are finally meeting each other!" Annie said excitedly as she waddled over to her husband.

"Well, Annie, I hate to break it to you, but that ship sailed a few weeks ago," said a _very_ familiar voice. I hopped off of my stool and looked behind Finnick. Sure enough, a man who was less tall but just as handsome was walking in behind Finnick.

"Peeta!" I heard myself say as I ran over to hug him.

"No bread today?" I asked, smirking.

"The day is still young," Peeta retorted with a smile.

Annie looked quite confused.

"I guess you didn't know that Peeta and I have already formed an expert babysitting team," I told her.

Peeta laughed, "Or that we've already all hung out with Ed Sheeran together, sorry Annie."

Peeta and I gave Annie and Finnick a few minutes to talk.

"So, what's up with you?" I asked.

"Well. I just got this iPhone yesterday. And I've been trying to figure it out, but it's not that easy. I'm pretty sure all I can do is text and call," he said with a puzzled expression.

"Ah, an old soul. Give it here, I'll be glad to help," I said, taking it from him.

"Time to go, Peeta?" Finn said, giving Annie one last kiss on the cheek.

"Sure," he said, turning back to me. "So what is it you've done to help?"

"Nothing," I said back, handing him the phone. "Unless you think having my number will help."

He laughed.

"Good seeing you."

"Likewise."

I turned back to Annie, who was eyeing the two of us suspiciously. _What? _I mouthed. She shrugged, but kept giving me that look.

"Don't you have some books to attend to?" I asked, laughing.

"Don't you have some fans to attend to? Or a new hit album to come out with?" Annie said back.

I laughed as my face turned red at the memory. I would never live this one down.

**11 chapters in and still introducing characters…like a boss.**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as interesting, just trying to set up my story here!**

**PLEASE review review review! Do it for my little puppy…she's 12 weeks' old today! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Clove POV

For the first time in what seemed like years, I pulled on my sweatpants and collapsed in my bed. The paper was finished, and I had no other work due any time soon. I closed my eyes and snuggled into my pillow.

After what seemed like no time at all, I felt the weight of several pillows landing on my back.

"Get up!"

I groaned indignantly. I had no patience for Glimmer's surprise plans tonight.

"Come on! You've been no fun lately!"

"Sorry some of us have to act like grown ups," I grumbled, pulling my pillow over my head.

"Excuse me! I had four hours worth of workouts this morning and two fittings!" Glimmer scoffed, taking my pillow and hitting me with it.

I sat up, knowing this battle was unwinnable. Glimmer was searching my room for something, opening drawers, checking under pillows, and glancing under tables.

"Aha!"

Oh no. She had found it. I thought I'd hidden it better, but, as usual, I underestimated Glimmer and her determination. It was the shirt she had tried to pull on me for our girls' night out with Katniss, a deep red v-neck and probably the tightest shirt I own.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're going out," Glimmer retorted shortly, tossing the shirt to me. "We're meeting Gale and one of his friends."

"Is this your way of setting me up? I'm not a charity case!"

Sensing my anger, Glimmer shot me an indignant look.

"Look, Clove, you don't have to marry the guy! I just think it would be fun if we all hung out. Just for one night. Please?"

I took the shirt from her without a word and went to the bathroom to change.

"Make sure you wear that black lace bra! The good push-up one. We need the girls to look good!" Glimmer shouted at me as I closed the door.

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long night.

The bar was only a short cab ride away. I really thought we could have walked, but Glimmer was against it due to the slight drizzle coming down outside. Apparently, her hair couldn't handle such inclement weather.

We had barely gotten through the door when I made a beeline for the bar, ordering and downing two shots of Grey Goose, just to suppress any nerves that could make an appearance. I could hear Glimmer scoffing at me as she sipped her drink delicately. She wasn't the one being set up with a stranger.

"Wanna play?" Glimmer asked as she reached for the pool cues hanging on the wall. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I've always been the one more skilled in both athletic and intellectual activities, but pool is my Achilles heel. I have never been able to aim for the life of me, and I'll never admit it, but I don't even know most of the rules.

Glimmer went first, sinking three in her first turn. I was determined to improve my game this time, but, as usual, I had no luck my first turn. After a few turns, Glimmer was beating me by an embarrassing amount, and it was my turn. I took a deep breath and surveyed the table. _This time_, I thought as I leaned over the table. I was so focused I hadn't even heard the jingle of bells as the door to the bar opened, or the clatter of heels as Glimmer left my side. My focus was broken by Glimmer's voice,

"Clove, you remember Gale? And what did you say your name was? Cato?"

I froze. I didn't think Cato was too common a name. I looked up and across the table. Sure enough, the tall, muscular blond was standing with Glimmer and Gale. I also realized that my upper body was pressed against the tabletop, and that the low neckline of my top probably left little to the imagination. I gripped the edge of the table and pushed myself off so I was standing again. After straightening out my clothes, I made my way over to the group. Glimmer started her chattering again:

"Clove, did you hear me introduce-"

"Cato? Yeah I got it."

"We've met, actually," Cato said, speaking to Glimmer but looking at me.

"Oh?" Glimmer asked, looking between us. She would probably get me for this later, but I didn't care.

"Cato, wanna go with me to get some drinks?" Gale asked. Gale examined Cato's expression, as if he was waiting for him to either submit or make some sort of excuse. Cato didn't have to do either, however, as Glimmer butted in. I was actually thankful for it this time, though.

"I'll go, baby. I was just about to go."

Gale wrapped an arm around Glimmer's waist as they walked away. I hadn't actively tried to get rid of them, but I was glad to just be with Cato.

"You know," Cato said, seeming to share my unspoken opinion, "I haven't been here long, but Boston seems to be a pretty big place."

"You're right about that one."

"Then how is it I keep running into you?" He asked, smirking.

I shrugged. "Could just be luck. Or maybe its-"

"Fate?" Cato finished my sentence for me. He walked over to the pool table and picked up the two cues, handing me one and keeping the other. "Let's try your luck."

In what seemed like no time at all, I suffered yet another loss in my pool career. I proved to be quite unlucky, always just barely missing my target.

"Well," Cato smiled, "I definitely don't think that's it."

"Oh, it's definitely not luck. I could have told you that twenty minutes ago," I laughed.

"Well, then I suppose our little run-ins are more than just dumb luck after all."

"Next thing you know, we might actually meet up on purpose," I said, putting my cue back down on the table.

"Like if we went to dinner at the new Italian place on Beacon Street," Cato responded casually.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Asking me out, are you?"  
"I think so," he said, laughing.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm free next Saturday."

"What a coincidence. So am I."

I felt a smile coming on as I struggled to keep my cool demeanor.

"Excellent. I do like Italian."

Thank you, Glimmer.

**Reviews with constructive criticism and other feedback are VERY MUCH appreciated! :) I love you guys. The response to last chapter was AMAZING.**

**I'll be in West Virginia on a mission trip for the next week so expect an update next Saturday or Sunday! Thank you for your patience…this summer has been SO busy. I've run almost 80 miles in the past 3 weeks :)**

**There's a new real world coming out! St. Thomas. MTV Wednesday at 10. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Katniss POV

I woke up to find myself in an empty apartment. Marvel, no doubt, was already in class, even though it was before eight on a Friday. Most people couldn't handle the amount of work that medical school requires, but, though he'd never admit it, we all know that Marvel loves schoolwork and was probably having a great time.

I was pleased to find there was one pack of S'mores poptarts left in the box. I popped them in the toaster. _And now we play the waiting game...Oh wow. I'm glad my Friday will consist of watching poptarts toast._ _I could get some work done. My deadline's months away, but nothing's wrong with being done ahead of time._

In a sadly predictable turn of events, my phone rang. I ran and grabbed it from my bedside table and was pleased to see the caller ID reading Annie's name.

"Hi," I answered, picking up the phone with such energy that I accidentally pulled the charger out of the wall.

"Hi there," Annie said, clearly much calmer than me. "What are you up to today?"

"Nothing," I responded. I heard the _ding_ from the kitchen as the toaster informed me that my poptarts were ready. "Just about to eat a wholesome breakfast of poptarts."

"Well," Annie laughed, "I don't want to interrupt your big plans, but I was going to visit Finn at work today since the store's closed for those renovations. You wanna come with?"

"You mean I get to frolick with all sorts of sea creatures instead of twiddling my thumbs all day? I'm in," I said.

"Great! Want me to pick you up in, say, half an hour?" Annie asked.

"Sounds good."

I had just finished securing the end of my braid when I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the door, opening it to see Annie.

"You've gotten more pregnant since the last time I saw you," I told her.

"Blame Finnick," she said back, laughing. "We'll see him soon. But he's always super serious at work. Finn loves it way too much, his parents probably had him in the ocean picking up critters before he could walk."

Even though it was October and hot weather was long gone, I was worried about Annie as we walked to the metro station. However, she proved to be a lot tougher than I had estimated, as I had to almost jog to keep up with her. Even though she didn't show emotion often, I knew she was excited to see Finnick.

Fifteen minutes later and we had gotten off at our stop on Beacon Street. It was a short walk to Boston University, Finnick's alma mater and workplace. I had been before to see Gale, but he usually didn't stay on campus. He was always going off to see the big, impressive animals when he could. Finnick, as Annie had told me, was just as passionate but for smaller animals and labwork. Apparently, he had a surprise waiting for us, which was more motivation for us to visit him.

When we arrived, everyone seemed to know Annie.

"Come here often?" I asked.

"Not as much as you'd think. Enough to know my way around. I met a lot of Finn's coworkers at our wedding and various work parties. And, apparently, I'm his favorite conversation topic," Annie responded.

"Kat?" I heard a familiar voice call my name and turned to see Gale making his way down the hall.

"I didn't expect to see you here," I told him as he hugged me.

"Yeah, this isn't my floor. I'm just visiting," he said, turning to Annie. "Hi, I'm Gale."

"Annie."

"Finnick's Annie," I said, laughing at the scowl on Annie's face.

"Oh, that makes sense. I like Finn, he's nice. Katniss, don't be mean to him," Gale said.

"Don't worry, they're already friends, bonding at a concert without me," Annie said.

"Well, this is lovely, but Finnick has a surprise waiting for us, so we're off. Dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Can't. Plans with Glimmer," Gale answered. "Although she probably wouldn't mind if you came with us."

"No worries, I'm not gonna cockblock. Have fun," I told him as we parted ways.

I continued to follow Annie down the hall. She stopped in front of a room that, apparently, was Finnick's second home. She rapped twice on the door, and seconds later it opened. Finnick walked out and gave Annie a big bear hug. I waited awkwardly for a few seconds. I heard Annie murmur something and Finnick let go of her and I got a hug as well.

"I'm glad you guys are here," he said, beaming.

"I do love surprises," I responded, looking around the office.

"Excellent. It isn't here, by the way, it's with the rest of the animals we house. Just a short walk away," Finnick told us, leading the way back down the hall.

Five minutes later and we were in a room that reminded me of an aquarium. There were huge tanks of brightly colored fish all over the wall. Finnick, however, brought us to a boring gray door. He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

As soon as we entered the room, I heard squeaking. Finnick led us to a large cage, filled with:

"North American River Otter pups. We couldn't save the mom, but we still have these three. Got them a couple weeks ago. We think they're a little over a month old, as they just opened their eyes a few days ago. Aren't they precious?"

I couldn't speak. They were adorable. The squeaks got louder and more frequent as the three little fluffy pups tussled.

"Can I hold one?" Annie asked.

"You both can, actually. It's feeding time now, if you want to help. We've been taking care of them for weeks and they haven't shown any sign of aggression," Finnick said as he went to prepare the bottles.

Annie reached in to pick one of the pups up, and I followed suit. My pup nuzzled into my arm and I felt its tail hitting my arm.

"Have you brought anyone else here to see them?" I asked Finnick as he came back, holding three bottles.

"Yeah, Peeta was here yesterday. The one you're holding is his favorite. I like her a lot too. We call her Mags."

"Peeta?" I asked, ignoring the smirk Annie was giving me.

"Yup. It almost felt wrong separating him and that pup, I wish I could've let him keep her as a birthday present."

"A pet otter, Finn?" Annie retorted. Finnick was about to respond, but I interrupted.

"When was his birthday?" I asked, getting a sinking feeling in my stomach. _You didn't even wish him a happy birthday!_

"It's not for a couple weeks, actually. The 17th," Finnick said, looking fondly at the pup he was feeding.

_Phew. _I actually remembered him telling me that; he has the same birthday as my mother. _"Well, then you better remember me!" _he'd said. I'd have to do some plotting with Glimmer. She was way too good with guys, I wish I'd had her for my college years.

Mags finished her bottle, and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep and snoring.

_To think I started my morning watching poptarts toast._

**Thank you so much for all of your patience and support! My mission trip and cardiology camp were amazing.**

**PLEASE continue to review! It means so much!**

**All the chapters of this story have over 13,800 hits combined :O woahhh**

**Also ALEXANDER LUDWIG IS IN BOSTON OH HAY**

**Disclaimer: Finn and Gale's jobs are loosely based on that of Sean from "Scrubs"**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Clove POV

My eyes opened before it was even six in the morning. I rolled over, checked my phone, and groaned. Because I either had classes or schoolwork to do during the week, Saturdays were usually my day to sleep in.

I sat up, eyes wide. _It's Saturday! Which means tonight is date night with Cato._

There was no way I was going to fall asleep again. I slid out of bed and landed on uneven ground, gripping my nightstand to keep from falling. I looked down at what I had stepped on. Running shoes. _I might as well._ It would kill time and maybe keep adrenaline from pumping through my veins so violently.

I threw on some clothes that were light in color, as it was still dark outside. It probably wasn't too safe, running around Boston in the wee hours of the morning, but the way I was feeling nobody would be able to take me down.

Glimmer wasn't even awake yet, so I taped a note to her phone. That's the problem about rooming with a model. If it were for me, she would just leave a note on the fridge, as that's usually the first place I go to when finally awake in the morning. But, on a "strict eating plan," that was not the case for Glimmer, so the phone was the best place to go.

It was brutally cold out, and even when I was really feeling the run in my legs I had to keep moving. I had long since lost my distance watch, but I estimated that I covered anywhere from five to seven miles.

By the time I returned, it was light out, and my stomach was growling. Being back in the warm building was a relief, and my frozen fingers struggled with my keys. I finally made it inside and made a beeline for the kitchen, where Glimmer was waiting for me.

"Morning. Are you not freezing?" she asked, finishing up a small bowl of yogurt.

"Only slightly," I said as I opened up a box of granola.

"Good, eat those carbs now so you're not stuffing your face at dinner tonight," Glimmer told me. I scowled. She knew my love for food, especially pasta.

"I'm not going to not eat! Not all guys like girls who starve themselves, you know," I retorted.

"Maybe the ones who like you for your _personality._ I'm just looking out for you. Cato is gorgeous," Glimmer said. "Do you have your outfit planned yet?"

"Not yet, I've got all day," I said. Well, that wasn't entirely true. I was going to spend most of the day getting some schoolwork out of the way, and _then_ get ready for the date.

"I say we go-"

"I can't go shopping! I have shit to do!" I was getting irritated. Glimmer always feels the need to dress everyone up.

"Well I have to go get new jeans anyway. I'll forget your little angsty outburst and get something for you if I see any good finds," Glimmer said back.

Glimmer was true to her word. While I typed a five thousand word paper, she spent over four hours in downtown Boston spending one of her latest paychecks. She was so late that I was already dressed for the evening when she got home.

"This. You will love this one," she said, throwing one bag at me. "You have to wear this one tonight."

"Glimmer, I'm already dressed," I responded, finishing up my eye makeup. I saw her about to argue with me, so I decided we could compromise,

"I'll wear it next time I have something special. What is it, a dress?"

"Yeah. You'll like what's in this bag, too. But it's not clothes," Glimmer said with a devilish smile.

I raised my eyebrows and reached into said bag.

"Really, Glimmer? A matching black lace push-up bra and thong, how classy. What a shame I'm already dressed."

"You'll wear 'em eventually, you mark my words," Glimmer retorted. "What time is he gonna be here anyway?"

"Any minute."

"Ok, let me do your hair real quick," Glimmer said, reaching for a brush.

"Ohhh no," I said, getting out of my seat. I wasn't about to be attacked. "It is done."

"C'mon, just let me tease it a little," Glimmer said sweetly.

"It's fine," I said, slowly backing out of the room.

"Clove."

I ran.

Glimmer gave chase. It was only a matter of seconds before we were running around the apartment, laughing and screaming.

"Get back here, bitch!" Glimmer shrieked.

My response was interrupted by a knock at the door. Glimmer and I froze.

We panicked silently for a few seconds. I allowed Glimmer to come and smooth my hair down, as it had gotten disheveled during our shenanigans.

I turned and made my way to the door. Glimmer continued to lurk in the background. I turned and gave her a look, pointing to her room. She rolled her eyes and retreated to the kitchen.

I made sure my dress was straight before I opened the door. Cato was standing outside, looking irresistible in a white button down and jeans. He pulled me into a hug.

"Don't you look pretty," he murmured.

"Well thank you. I guess you clean up nice," I said with a smile. That was really the understatement of the century; it was all I could do not to pull him back into the apartment onto the nearest flat surface.

The Italian place we were going to for dinner was down the street from my building, so we didn't have to walk far.

"Been enjoying your day off?" Cato asked as we stepped out of the lobby.

"If by 'enjoying my day off,' you mean writing that paper for Fowler, then yes it's been lovely. Well, I did run, so I guess that was a plus."

"You run? Oh, how could I forget? That's how our first little encounter happened," Cato said, smiling at the memory.

"You mean when I outran you at the gym that time?" I teased.

"You can run, I'll give you that," he laughed. "Have you always?"

"I've always had to for soccer. "

"You played soccer?"

"2 year old amoeba soccer to college," I said back.

"You played a sport in college, too?" Cato asked, surprised.

So, in the few blocks in between my apartment and our restaurant, I learned that Cato ran cross country for Davidson. I was liking him more with every word he said.

In fact, I learned a lot during dinner. Before our spaghetti came, Cato told me how he was the oldest of five, growing up in North Carolina. I caught little unspoken hints of resentment toward his parents, who probably paid more attention to his siblings and seemed to want him to stay instate and go to medical school, like Cato's father. After staying instate for college, he paid his own way so he could come to Boston for law school. Of course, Cato didn't say all that. He said:

"Yeah, they wanted me to be a doctor like Dad. I guess they can't complain that I'm at Harvard, though."

I was excited when the spaghetti arrived. Glimmer, however, would not be. I can hear her now, giving me a pep talk years ago before I was to go out: "_NEVER ever get spaghetti! It's the worst date food ever! You're never going to get all those noodles on your fork, and it's going to go everywhere, and you know what isn't cute? Spaghetti going everywhere!"_ But, I felt comfortable around Cato already. And, he got the same thing. So, we could struggle together.

I twirled my fork around in vain; the pasta all fell off. I didn't want to show my frustration, but I didn't want to struggle through this meal. I glanced up at Cato, who performed some fancy maneuver with his spoon.

"How did you do that?" I asked indignantly.

Cato looked up, surprised and mid-bite.

"Do what?"

"Twirl your spaghetti like that? Teach me your ways."

"It's not that hard, Clove," he laughed.

Turns out it _wasn't_ a difficult process, and I was a pro within a few minutes. Cato did enjoy laughing at me while I learned, though.

"Need any more help? Do you want me to nose your meatball over for you?" Cato asked.

I froze, shocked. _Did he just allude to Lady and the Tramp? _

"Disney reference on the first date? Smooth," I said, outwardly cool.

Cato gaped.

"That's a classic. You can't hate Disney."

"Oh, believe me, I don't. _The Lion _King is my favorite movie of all time. I just didn't take you for a guy who knows much about Disney," I said.

"Why is that?" Cato asked, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know, you're all…tall and muscular," I muttered sheepishly.

Cato held my gaze for a moment, and then burst out laughing. I quickly followed suit.

"What?" I choked out in between giggles. "You are tall and muscular."

Cato just kept his face in his hands as he laughed. I noticed that couples at other tables were staring, but I didn't mind.

As we left, I mentally declared our dinner a success. I could definitely feel the chemistry between us as Cato held out his arm to me. I tucked my hand into the crook of his elbow for the stroll back to my building.

We were almost back when Cato stopped, noticing a public garden one of the alleyways.

"What's that?" he asked. "I've never noticed it before."

"A little garden. It's beautiful. Glimmer and I, along with other people from our building always seem to end up here. Come on, I'll show you," I told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind me.

I showed Cato my favorite spot to read when it was sunny out, where the prettiest flowers were usually in bloom, and various tokens people had left for loved ones.

"I'll be sad in a couple months; who knows how everything will hold up when it gets really cold," I said, holding a blue lily in my palm.

Cato picked another lily.

"For you, my dear," he said, grinning as he pushed back my hair to place it behind my ear. I looked up to meet his gaze, the intense blue of his eyes not unlike the color of the flower he had tucked behind my ear.

"Perfect," Cato said softly, not moving his hand from my cheek. He placed his other hand on my hip and gently pulled me toward him as he leaned down to kiss me. I was thankful for my heels for giving me a little lift(he had a good foot on me in height) as I rocked onto my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I shouldn't have been so taken off-guard by how good of a kisser Cato was (it seems like he's excellent at everything else!), but it still caused my breath to catch in my throat. The fact that I could feel his lips curving into a smile wasn't helpful, either. He was so sweet, something I hadn't anticipated. It made me feel light-headed. If he pulled me any closer, he would probably be able to feel my heart pounding in my chest.

He did pull me closer, though, as his mouth opened slightly, deepening the kiss. That's when it happened. I followed suit, stepping into him. Unfortunately for me, the cobblestones were uneven, and one of my heels got wedged in between them, breaking with a loud snap. I gasped as I lurched sideways, and, lucky for me, Cato was quick enough to catch me.

"Um," I said awkwardly, unsure of what to do in this situation. I was in the arms of a beautiful man, struggling to catch my breath after the best kiss of my life. "I'll just take them off?"

"You can't walk home like that!" Cato said, concern in his eyes.

Now was not the time to look weak, so I ignored the twinge in my ankle and took off both heels.

"See! We're good," I said with a very unconvincing smile.

Cato frowned, but, after thinking for a few seconds, looked at me with a devilish grin.

Before I could protest, he had swooped me up and was carrying me bridal style back to my apartment building. I held onto him and nonchalantly nuzzled his chest while he carried me. _He smells amazing._

I could no longer keep my composure once we got back to the building. Timothy, our socially awkward doorman, was looking at us with a peculiar expression, and gave us a nod and an uncomfortable smile.

"I can probably walk now," I told Cato as we stepped out of the elevator, onto my floor.

"Fine," he said, putting me down. He kept his arm around me, and we held each other as we walked back to my apartment.

I wished my h all was longer; it seemed like we got to my room too soon.

"We should've walked slower," I mumbled.

Cato laughed and hugged me. He pulled back and paused for a moment.

"I don't want to be too forward," he said slowly. "Because we haven't known each other very long. But I really like you, Clove."

I didn't think I was capable of formulating words or any kind of thought, so I pulled his face down to mine. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he kissed me back, with a touch more certainty and intensity than before.

Cato pulled back to press his forehead against mine.

"I like you a lot, too," I said breathlessly, pressing my lips to his once more before turning to my apartment.

"Good night," Cato said, looking at me warmly.

"'Night," I said in return, unable to keep the smile off my face.

And Glimmer said spaghetti would make for a bad date.

**Clato! Finally :)**

**PLEASE review! I love getting feedback! But, can I just say that reviews are NOT meant to be for harassing me! This fic means a lot to me and I'm doing the best I can.**

**Chapter 15 will be up Saturday. I wrote it 2 months ago because I got so excited. Get ready.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Katniss POV

I was woken up (too early, in my opinion) by a phone call from Glimmer.

"Hello?" I answered, still half-asleep.

"I'm coming over," she shouted. There was a lot of background noise. Odd. It sounded like the metro, but I didn't think Glimmer was one for public transportation.

"Uh, alright," I said back, sounding just as confused as I felt.

"You must not be awake yet, Katniss. It's the 17th!" Glimmer must be annoying everyone else on the subway with her outbursts. I wish I could be there to see it.

"…Alright," I responded. I was still too sleepy to get where she was going with this one.

"Are you serious Kat? I remember your boy toy's birthday and you don't!"

I sat up, wide awake. October 17th! Peeta's birthday.

"He's not my boy _toy,_ he's my boy _friend,_ uh wait I mean my friend who just so happens to-"

"Yeah, yeah," Glimmer cut in, "Whatever you want to call it, I'm coming over to make you look sexy."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Glimmer. I would probably see him for ten minutes tops today, and she _still_ felt the need to come over and fix me up.

In order to minimize the amount of complaining I would hear during Glimmer's visit, I went ahead and showered. When I got out, I sent Peeta a "Happy Birthday!" text. I was pulling on sweats as I heard Glimmer's knock at the door.

I opened the door to find a very impatient-looking blonde waiting for me. She hurried in front of me into my room.

"Alright," she started, taking a deep breath. "We can't look like you were prepared to do anything other than sit in your apartment, but you still have to look damn good."

I put a considerable amount of effort into stifling my laughter. This was just ridiculous. It's like I was getting married.

Glimmer opened the door to my closet, which was in a pitiful state. I still hadn't even unpacked one of my suitcases yet. She turned around to scowl at me and then started going through my clothes. It seemed so intrusive, and I probably would have minded if it was anyone else, but she was only doing this for my own good. So, I sat back and let it happen.

"Aha!"

_Oh, wow._ That was pure talent. She hadn't even been in there thirty seconds when she found my tightest, most low-cut shirt. And, it was even a forest green to accent my eyes. She threw it at me and told me to "Go change! And don't even think about putting on a sports bra or some shit under there. Oh, and get some casual jeans. We don't want to go too hard today."

I grabbed one of my most padded bras on the way to the bathroom. I normally don't like wearing them, but I figure it was either on my terms or Glimmer's terms, and I didn't feel like being pushed around any more than I had to. Pulling on the v-neck was easier said than done, but after a minute of awkward wiggling it was on. And it actually looked good. This was promising. I pulled on the jeans and walked out to find Glimmer examining the small amount of jewelry I had on my dresser. She picked up a gold necklace and glanced up.

"Hot. Put this on too," she said, handing me the necklace.

"Have you ever seen me wear jewelry?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot. "Put it on."

I hesitated, but I wasn't about to argue with her. The necklace was simple: a thin gold chain with a bird-shaped charm. When I put it on, I saw that it fell a few inches above my cleavage. _Ahh. Strategic necklace placement._

"I see what you did there," I admitted.

"This is why you don't question me about what I know best. You have a text."

She handed me my phone, and, sure enough, I had a message from Peeta, thanking me. "When are you coming to get your present?" I sent back.

Glimmer looked on with approval, but her work wasn't finished yet. "Now, I liked your hair when we went to Ed Sheeran, will it look like that if we let it dry?"

"Yeah, probably." It was almost dry anyways.

She smiled. "Excellent."

Turns out that Glimmer had other plans. She decided it was "sex hair time" and tousled it to give it more volume. Apparently, it only looked slightly different, but the difference seemed huge to me, and I felt like I had a lion's mane.

A touch of brown liner and shadow and Glimmer was done. She stepped back to admire her handiwork. "Fantastic," she said, smiling. "When's he coming over?"

I checked my phone. He had indeed messaged back: "Haha, seriously? I have to go to Haymitch's around 10. So I can drop by around 9:30 if that's okay?"

"20 minutes."

"Well," Glimmer said, making her way to the door, "Have fun. Work on that song. And you better text me if there's any news."

_Damn._ I forgot I had to practice. My gift to Peeta wasn't something able to be wrapped. After his reaction to "Mignon" when we were watching Scorpius, I had found an arrangement of it and played through it a few times. It was a fun piece to play, and it was also very pretty, so I mastered it. It was Annie's idea, actually, to play it for Peeta for his gift. And it was a pretty good idea. I just have to get through this piece. My performance anxiety has always been a thorn in my side.

My half-hearted practicing was interrupted by a knock at the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. I didn't even wait to see who it was before I went in for a hug.

"Happy Birthday," I muttered.

"Thanks. It is me, by the way."

"I know that," I scoffed. "No one else smells like bread all the time."

He laughed and pulled away. I turned and walked back into the apartment with him following me.

"You know, I didn't ask you to get me anything," Peeta said as we walked.

"Yeah. That's why I didn't," I retorted, turned to grin at him. He looked confused and continued to until I went over to the piano, sat down, and patted the empty place on the bench next to me.

"Don't you need music?" he asked.

"That would ruin the surprise," I said back, placing my hands on the keys and getting ready to start. He didn't say anything else, but I could feel his eyes on me. I counted through one measure in my head and then started playing.

Much to my delight, I didn't make a mistake. I only wish I could have seen his face while I was playing. When I was done, I placed my hands back in my lap and looked up at Peeta.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he thought of his gift, but I was interrupted when he cupped my cheek with one hand and leaned in to press his lips to mine. It took a couple of seconds for me to process what was happening, and I felt him pulling away when I finally kissed him back and let my fingers rest in his hair. The space between us on the bench was closed as he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest. The kiss was gentle, but I could feel it getting more intense by the second.

We couldn't get close enough. As we stood up, the piano bench toppled over with a loud bang. I felt Peeta's hands explore the small of my back as our chests pressed closer together. Peeta's gripped my hips tightly as he hoisted me onto the piano. I don't think I've ever been as thankful for Marvel's baby grand. Peeta's lips traveled to my neck as his hands settled on my lower back. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. I was savoring the feel of his tongue on my collarbone as his phone rang.

We hastily pulled away as he went to answer said device. I couldn't help but notice how flushed his cheeks were, and how he wasn't even trying to keep the smile off his lips.

"That was Haymitch. I'm late," Peeta said.

"Oh," was all I could think of to say back. I hadn't even noticed, but I was panting.

"Thank you for the gift. It was amazing, so thoughtful," he said as he made his way to the door.

"Have a very Happy Birthday."

**PEEEEEEEEENISSSSSSSSSSSSS :D**

**The response to the last chapter was amazing! You guys are awesome! I really want to get to know my readers, so hit me up with a PM! I also have a tumblr ( .com) if you don't have an account on here!**

**REVIEW in celebration of the Everlark-ness :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Katniss POV

"Yeah, just move that one to storage, I'll deal with it later."

A new shipment of books had overwhelmed Annie, so Rue and I offered up our box-moving services. This seemed to annoy Annie more, though; she hated not being able to lift things herself and having to enlist other people to help.

"Thanks for helping me with all this," I told Rue. Annie had gone to her office, so it was acceptable to talk about the situation at hand.

"It was nothing. My class got out early anyway, I had extra time," she said back, unpacking a box.

"_Big Woods_. Can't tell you how much time I've spent on that," I said as Rue unpacked a nice hardcover edition of the Faulkner piece.

"Yeah, it's one of my dad's favorites. He always tries to make us read one of the stories before we go hunting," Rue said, adding it to the shelf with the other Faulkner works.

"I forgot you hunt, too," I said back. It was hard for me to convey excitement, but somehow I felt she sensed it.

"It's been a while, actually. But my dad is taking us out Saturday morning."

"The morning after Halloween? No crazy MIT parties?" I asked, teasingly. Rue didn't exactly seem like a frequent partygoer. Then again, neither am I.

"Hardly," she laughed. "What about you, any plans?"

I shrugged. "I'm sure somebody will make arrangements. I'm gonna end up watching scary movies on someone's couch. Cliché, I know."

"How's it going?" Annie asked, coming back in the room. She plopped down on a stool next to us.

"Good. I was just telling Rue about my plans, or lack of plans, for Halloween," I said.

"Oh yeah, Halloween. I'll probably try wallowing in my fatness and request chocolate. Why don't you make plans with, ah, Peeta?" Annie asked in a tone that was just too nonchalant.

"Peeta?" Rue smirked at me. "Who's Peeta?"

I narrowed my eyes at Annie. She'd been teasing me ever since I told her what happened on his birthday, asking me if the smell of the bread from her sandwich was a turn-on or just breaking out into "Birthday Sex." It was funny because it was Annie. Glimmer was a different story, which was why I hadn't relayed that information to her yet. Or Clove; Glimmer would pry the secret out of her somehow. I winced. _Glimmer and Clove_! I forgot we had scheduled to have lunch together. I glanced at my phone. I still had a few minutes.

Clove POV

I stacked all ten pages of my paper together and stapled them with a smug satisfaction. The stress it had caused had probably shaved a few months of my life, but it was done. I had lost so much sleep, but I still had to get up this morning to get ready. Cato and I had class together, so he would come over and walk with me. Sweet gesture, but I still had to make sure I looked decent. Not that my appearance was his top priority. I couldn't look messy walking around with Cato's god-like beauty.

_Speaking of god-like beauty_, I thought as I heard a knock on the door. I was glad Glimmer had already left for her meeting; having her and Cato in a room together still made me nervous. The last thing I needed was for Glimmer to start telling stories of my middle school days or something equally heinous.

I made my way to the door, grabbing my bag and popping a piece of gum as I went. I opened the door and was surprised to see Cato standing there _with glasses._ Glasses. Glimmer always gave me shit over my glasses fetish. _Say what you want about them, put glasses on someone and they immediately become ten times more attractive._ The only thing is, I didn't know Cato _could_ become any more attractive.

"I know, the glasses are a bit ridiculous," Cato said sheepishly, as I had not yet said a word. "My contacts didn't come in on time-"

I interrupted him, kissing him hard. I didn't even surprise him, and within seconds my back was pressed against the doorframe as he responded with definite enthusiasm.

"I like them," I said, smiling and trying not to seem to breathless.

"I like that you like them," Cato said back, taking my hand and walking me to the elevator. On our way, we passed mine and Glimmer's neighbor, Mrs. Masella. A few decades older than me, Mrs. Masella and I had never had much to talk about. But, when we walked by each other, she looked from my gaze to Cato's and gave me a rare smile.

Katniss POV

I'm glad we agreed to eat at the Pancake House. It was never crowded, and I didn't even care that Glimmer "can't eat anything here!" I ordered a huge plate of chocolate chip pancakes, and so did Clove.

"You're probably wondering why I gathered you both here today," Glimmer said with feigned superiority.

"Certainly not so _you_ could eat," Clove retorted.

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "I'll ignore that for now. I actually wanted to talk about a certain Halloween tradition."

Clove raised her eyebrows. "Not _the _Halloween tradition?"

"I don't follow," I said back, looking between the two of them.

"Every year since the ninth grade, Glimmer's thrown a Halloween party. Like a horribly typical 'girls wear slutty costumes' and 'everybody gets crazy drunk' Halloween party. Every year in high school and college. You're still doing this? We're not college kids anymore, Glimmer," Clove explained.

"Of course! The twenties are gonna be our best decade, and I say we enjoy the costumes while we still look good," Glimmer retorted, taking a sip of her water.

"There's just one problem," I said. "Actually there's several, but one very important problem."

"What is it?" Glimmer snapped.

"There's no way in _hell_ you're dressing me up in some skank costume! I actually don't even have a skank costume so…"

"Oh, no. No, no, no," Glimmer said, laughing too sweetly. "No, I have something very special planned for you."

"Sounds good. Have fun dressing her up," Clove said.

"Hah! Don't think you're off the hook. I've got one for you, too."

"How the hell do you have the time for this? Is this what you do while the rest of us have jobs!" Clove grumbled angrily.

Glimmer ignored her.

"You'll both have fun and thank me later," she snapped.

I sure hoped so.

**I AM SO SORRY. Senior year has completely overwhelmed me between college apps and my insane courseload :( I promise to do better! My goal is to update every Wednesday! Don't give up on me yet! Thank you for sticking with me!**

**Please review! I love me some motivation :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Katniss POV

I looked at the bag on my bed and sighed. The contents were my Halloween costume. Glimmer had picked it out, and I had no idea what was in store for me. The only thing I was sure of was that it probably left little to the imagination.

I reached my hand in the bag and felt the material. I knew there probably wasn't much. I figured dragging it out wasn't going to help, so I just dumped the contents out on the bed.

I tilted my head sideways in confusion. At first glance, it looked like Glimmer was trying to dress me up as a character one would see on a safari. I rolled my eyes. Glimmer knew better than to send me to a social gathering dressed like some fool. Before I jumped to any more conclusions, I found a note.

_"What better costume for a girl who spent half of her childhood in the woods? If you haven't figured it out yet, you're an Amazonian huntress. Now you have to act sexy and exotic the whole night. You'll thank me :). –G"_

I looked at the note in frustration. I have about as much sex appeal as a brick. I would have settled for some corny witch or angel costume, but this? And a much worse fate would befall me should I try to rebel; I would end up dressed as a playboy bunny or something equally horrific.

The top was a bandeau. I did not try to hide the fact that I was not as chesty as my blonde counterpart, and she knew that, so clearly her emphasis would be my slender frame. The skirt was equally skimpy, covering only necessities. All the pieces were leopard print, and Glimmer had packed gladiator-style sandals to match. _Maybe this isn't as bad…_I could make up for not being bold enough in past years. Glimmer was nice enough to include a silver wrap; I could cover a little more skin.

I pulled on the "clothes" and shoes. I found Glimmer had also included a bronze snake cuff for my upper arm. I just finished it off with the Sheeran hair. I was already running late; it was half past seven. I grabbed my bag and jacket and ran out the bedroom door. I slammed it behind me, startling the three men in my kitchen. I froze, eyes wide, feeling all of the blood drain from my face.

Marvel, Haymitch, and Peeta stared at me with looks of horror, confusion, and shock, respectively. I could feel my palms sweating as I pulled my jacket around my shoulders.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Haymitch demanded.

"Nowhere. My sister isn't going out half-naked," Marvel butted in.

Peeta awkwardly pursed his lips.

"Glimmer's having a Halloween party," I said back nonchalantly.

"What are you dressed up as? A streetwalker?" Haymitch scowled.

"I told you that blonde skank was going to do this," Marvel muttered in Haymitch's ear.

"I'm twenty-two, you can't tell me who my friends are or what I wear," I said angrily.

"It's not you I'm worried about, do you know how many drunken men are going to be out in downtown Boston on a Saturday night?" Marvel asked. Here comes protective big brother.

"Gale's actually meeting me downstairs. I'll be fine. Thank you mom and dad," I said, narrowing my eyes at the pair of them.

"Fine. Have fun with all your intoxicated male models," Marvel snapped.

"I'm not going to party with guys," I said, exasperated.

"What, do you already have your eye on someone? No one ever tells me these things, I hear more from Scorpius and he doesn't even have teeth..." Haymitch huffed.

I could feel Marvel examining my expression closely for an answer to Haymitch's question. I continued to make my way toward the door, giving Peeta a small smile as I went.

"Bye, Katniss," he said softly.

If Haymitch and Marvel were a little more observant, they'd have their answer.

I made it downstairs, where I found Gale, who had bright red swim trunks peeking out from under his jacket. I raised my eyebrows.

"Glimmer wants us to be Baywatch," he said, laughing into his hands. I burst out laughing as well.

"Shut it Catnip, I already have texts from Marvel instructing me to 'keep the Amazonian whore safe.'"

I laughed and took his arm as we walked. We probably looked like quite an odd pair.

"What's on your mind, Catnip?" Gale asked.

I didn't even notice my distraction was visible. I couldn't stop thinking about how I had just seen Peeta for the first time since our kiss. He'd had to run out so quickly, we'd never gotten to talk about it, and Haymitch had given him a deadline for this past Wednesday so things were just…complicated.

"Just how I never get to see my best friend anymore," I said back. Well, it was true. He was usually with Glimmer, and third-wheeling with them was quite unnerving.

"You're right," Gale agreed. "You know what we should do? Take a trip out to our favorite camping spot, just like old times…"

While Gale ranted, my thoughts returned to Peeta. _I saw him tonight for a reason_, I thought, pulling out my phone. "Hey, thanks for bringing sanity to the table back there," I typed and sent to Peeta.

I looked back up and Gale was looking at me expectantly. "Yeah! Sounds good!" I said, hoping he was still talking about a trip to the woods.

He looked at me suspiciously. "You didn't pregame before you left did you?"

I shook my head. Before I could reply, I felt my phone vibrate. Gale had stopped giving me the eye, so I turned my attention to the message.

"Anytime. Glad I got to see you again. You looked great. Have fun."

I smiled at put it back in my pocket. Peeta and I couldn't talk about what happened over text, and that small interaction was enough to tide me over.

I was glad I had Gale with me when we got there. The party scene was always intimidating for me.

"You're here!" Glimmer shrieked, swooping on us in her red one-piece, her hair curled to perfection.

"Here," Glimmer said, handing me a cup. "I need to loosen you up. You see that guy over there? See, he's dressed as a surgeon, but he's actually going to be one. And he's gorgeous. And he reads books for fun, just like you."

"Glimmer, I'm not here to meet anyone," I told her, but still taking the cup. A little liquid courage couldn't hurt.

"What! Why?" It was a little hard to take her seriously while she was trying to convince Gale to "get in costume" and take off his shirt on the side.

"Peeta," I mouthed, not wanting to let Gale in on the situation. He was a bit preoccupied anyway.

"Nothing's happening with him! Kat, it's moving so slow, you'll be lucky if you have a date by the time you're forty," Glimmer snorted.

"I actually meant to tell you about that," I said sheepishly.

Glimmer halted her efforts with Gale and turned sharply to me, raising an eyebrow.

"We might've kissed. A little," I muttered, trying desperately not to seem intimidated.

"A little?!" Glimmer yelled. She finally pulled Gale's shirt off and sent him away to get more drinks. "What are we talking here, a peck? Please don't disappoint me dear Katniss-"

"No!" I said, blushing. "It was kinda intense, actually. He put me up on the piano."

Glimmer's face lit up. "Resourceful! I like it! You know what, we'll give nice baker boy another shot. I'll find Doctor Beautiful someone else. This is actually good that I have you, since Clove is preoccupied."

I followed Glimmer's gaze and found Clove, dressed as a devil, dancing and laughing in the arms of a tall, muscular blond.

"Is that Cato?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Mhm," Glimmer said, narrowing her eyes. I looked at her in confusion; I thought she had practically set all this up. "Don't look at me like that! I love the two of them together, it's just-"

"Someone's showing more PDA than you at your own party?" I teased.

Glimmer laughed and shrugged. "That reminds me, I'm off to find Gale. Ah, I'm glad your outfit looks so good. I was kinda worried you wouldn't put it on, I'm very impressed."

"At least you didn't dress me up as a devil," I joked.

"Well, she'll be a lawyer, and that's close enough," Glimmer said over her shoulder as she went off to find her Baywatch counterpart.

I chuckled and took a sip of my drink. I instantly flinched. _Glimmer must have put straight Vodka in here._ I set it aside and went off to mingle. _Maybe the pretty doctor wouldn't mind being friendzoned for tonight._

**Thank you so much for your patience and support! I should have the next chapter up next weekend! After November I'll have much more time when my applications are finished. **

**Please Review! I hope you enjoyed it :) Naughty things are bound to happen when my soundtrack while writing this chapter consists of "Drop it Like its Hot" and "Bands a Make her Dance" and the like…my life.**


	18. Chapter 18

Marvel POV

Once I got home, I washed my hands for the third time. No matter how I tried, after lab work the smell of my gloves clung to me for days. It didn't bother me, but it would seem suspicious if I walked around smelling like latex. No matter. Katniss's vanilla scented soap will take care of this.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Morning, Cinna," I answered.

"Morning, morning. How have you been?" I could hear the din of traffic in the background.

"Great. Wrist deep in the chest cavity of a double-amputee diabetic for most of it."

"Lovely. I'm on my way over. I have a surprise."

"A surprise?" Cinna always had to be so secretive. "Up to no good and it's not even ten o'clock."

"It's a good surprise, take my word for it. See you in ten."

Clove POV

My head ached. Reading through another giant book proved of no use to me. I pushed it aside into the collection of other equally useless volumes. I had been at my usual carrel in the back corner of the nearly deserted library, making little to no progress. I dragged another book from the unread stack in front of me.

My reading was interrupted by a voice.

"What are you doing back here all by yourself?"

I looked up to find Cato and his usual smirk in front of me.

"Getting nothing done," I said, sadly looking at the failure stack.

"Need some help?" Cato asked, walking around to my side of the table.

"Don't act like you've gotten any of this done," I retorted, feigning haughtiness.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the paper," Cato said, taking the chair next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Cato!" I gasped.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down. We're in a library," Cato whispered, his lips brushing my ear.

I could feel my cheeks flushing; my skin felt like it was on fire. There really wasn't anyone else in here, but still.

"I know technically we're at school, but you can loosen up a little," Cato teased.

I huffed. He pulled away to look at me. I held his gaze strongly. I kept the defiance in my eyes, but I could feel my lips betraying me. The muscles in my cheeks ached as I struggled to fight off the smile. Cato couldn't take it anymore, and burst out laughing.

"Shut up," I laughed. I didn't resist this time as Cato pulled me in.

Cinna POV

"Open up!" I shouted from outside.

Marvel opened the door, looking dignified and reserved as usual.

"Come in. I haven't seen you in a while," he said, stepping aside.

"My wedding is fast approaching. I haven't seen anyone but Portia and our wedding planner for a while," I responded, making my way into the apartment.

"I'm just counting down the hours until I get to stand up at the altar next to you and your wife," Marvel said with actual excitement poorly hidden behind his sarcasm. I've always been able to read him.

"Well I bet you're wondering what your surprise is," I said, examining his expression closely.

"You always have the best surprises, Cinna, so of course," Marvel responded shamelessly.

I reached in my bag and pulled out my laptop. Marvel raised an eyebrow.

"You know I already have one of those," he joked.

"Patience, patience," I said, opening up the computer and popping in a disc.

"Those are my shots," Marvel said, examining the screen intently.

"They look good. If the whole doctor thing doesn't work out, you can always come take pictures for me," I joked.

"Oh yes. Mother would love that," Marvel retorted, scrolling down the page. "These do look nice, even if I am a little biased."

"Well, I gave you the prettiest model," I teased.

"You mean the Katniss corrupter?"

"Hate her all you want," I laughed. "You can't deny she's beautiful."

For once, Marvel was silent.

Finnick POV

The otter pups were growing remarkably fast; I felt like I couldn't make the bottles fast enough anymore. I picked up the smallest one, Mags, and handed her to my assistant for the day, Peeta. Her happy squeaks got louder. How Peeta is so paternal no one will ever know, but it provides endless entertainment. It'll also make him a great godfather to my son (Annie and I already anticipate he will be the only one surprised; he's the painfully obvious choice).

"I don't get how you can leave them and go home every day," Peeta said affectionately. He may look muscular on the outside but he's just a big softie. He _bakes._

_"_Well Peeta, which sounds more fun: baby otters or my pretty wife?"

Peeta scoffed.

"When you're married, I'll come taunt you with adorable creatures and you'll understand," I continued to tease him. "You know, that might not be so far off. When I was twenty three, Annie and I were already engaged-"

"Not this again," Peeta laughed.

"C'mon, when was the last time you went on a date?" I transferred my pup to the crook of one arm so I could pinch Peeta's cheek.

"Gosh, I don't know, Mom," Peeta said, laughing and rubbing his now rosy cheek.

"What about Katniss?" I asked slyly.

"I don't know about that," Peeta responded, keeping his laugh going but avoiding eye contact.

"Why not?"

"It's kinda awkward between us right now-"

"Awkward!? What could possibly be that awkward? You sound like an eighth grade boy! Are you an eighth grade boy, Peeta?"

"No? No. Fine. If it will make you happy, I will go talk to her later," Peeta said back.

"Later? Would you like some acne cream with those voice cracks?" I taunted.

"I'm not an eighth grade boy!" Peeta shouted, not able to keep a straight face.

"Then go talk to her _now!" _

_"_Alright. I'll go right now. And I'll ask her out," Peeta said, handing Mags to me. He grabbed his keys and phone and made his way to the door.

"But Peeta," I said, giving him my best puppy dog face. "How can you leave them?"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Finnick, I don't have time for this. I have a date."

A/N

I am SO sorry for my slack! I've been slaving over college applications for the past few months! But now they're in and I have time! :) I think an update once a weekend should work. Thank you so much for your patience

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Katniss POV

"Do you see it?"

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could feel Marvel's anxiety in his voice. I balanced my phone on my shoulder and opened another box.

"Still no books but I've got four boxes left," I reported, pushing the last box aside.

"Did I mention how much I love you?" There was actually some sincerity in Marvel's voice.

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky you don't have to be in this creepy basement." We were lucky to have some extra space, but being alone in the deserted, underground depository was somewhat unnerving.

I pried open another box. "This might be it," I said, pulling the first visible volume out. "If you're looking for a book on biology and ethics?"

"That's the one! Everything I need is in that box," Marvel said excitedly.

"Oh, bring it up for me please, Katniss? Sure Marvel, anything for you," I grumbled. Heavy lifting has never been my forte.

"Please and thank you!" Marvel responded cheerfully.

I opened my mouth to respond, but was interrupted by my phone shutting off. I sighed. Perfect. At least I was only an elevator ride away from the apartment. I lugged the box to the doors. I didn't have to wait long, and I was on my way up.

The elevator stopped at the lobby floor. I huffed. Nothing like having to make awkward small talk for a few floors.

I made eye contact with this new burden and felt all the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Peeta..."

He looked just as taken off guard as I was, which was comforting.

"Well hey, Katniss," Peeta said, stepping into the elevator. "I would say I'm surprised to see you here, but you live here, so..."

I laughed. It's hard to feel uncomfortable around Peeta; he always finds a way to diffuse any tension.

"What floor?" I asked as my intended destination lit up under my fingertip.

"Well, I was actually coming to see you," Peeta responded, chuckling. Like usual, I couldn't read his expression, but he couldn't hide the reddish tinge of his ears.

"Ah. Well you get Marvel as well. I wouldn't let him drive to the lab in this awful weather. I'm glad you made it here," I said as the elevator doors closed.

"We Mellarks are very resilient. Very tough," Peeta beamed.

"You're also bakers," I laughed.

Peeta opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sudden jolt of the elevator. His eyes widened and I found myself clinging to the wall. The lights flickered, and I imagined the small metal room shaking on its supports.

"What the hell?!" Peeta gasped, bracing himself.

"It must be the lightning," I responded, breathing heavily. The lights went out, and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I heard a loud thump as Peeta slid to the floor.

"Might as well get comfortable," he murmured.

"Do you have your phone?" I asked, sitting down across from him.

"Yes, but I doubt it will be of much use to us," Peeta said, sliding it across the floor to me.

"False," I retorted. "You clearly don't understand the value of the flashlight app." I turned on the light and propped it up against the wall. "I hope you're as tough as you say, because we might be here a while," I joked weakly.

He humored me and laughed. "I bet you're glad I'm here now."

"I don't know, being trapped in an elevator by myself sounds pretty fun."

My eyes were slowly adjusting to the small amount of light. I could see the outline of Peeta's form leaning against the elevator wall, his wavy hair slightly damp with rain.

"It's too bad we don't have any light," I muttered. "Or we could read Marvel's biology books."

"I will never be that desperate for entertainment," Peeta scoffed. He went silent and glanced up at the doors, then down at the floor. "Do you think they know we're in here?"

"Marvel knew I was on my way up. And if the power is completely out in the building, somebody would think to check the elevator. I just hope we aren't stuck up here all night."

The thought of being trapped in the elevator for days made my insides cold. I then realized that _all _of me was cold; goose bumps had broken out on my arms and legs, and I was starting to shiver. I thought my trip would only be a short one to the basement and back, and wore no warm clothes.

"Oh my God," Peeta said, noticing my struggle. "You're freezing."

He crawled across the floor of the elevator. Sitting back on his knees, he started to shrug off his coat.

"Peeta, no," I sighed. "You're still wet." I wasn't very convincing, as my teeth had begun to chatter.

"I'm just fine," Peeta responded, putting the jacket on my shoulders. I reached up to help and my fingertips brushed the back of his hand.

"Holy shit," Peeta gasped. "Your fingers are like ice. You can't argue with me now. Come here."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. He took my hands into his much warmer ones and gently rubbed them. I couldn't help but lean into his chest. _Just for warmth, _I thought to myself.

"Peeta," I began.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come to see me?" I asked, shifting so I could look into his eyes.

"Because I wanted to talk to you," he mumbled. My hands were warm again, but he hadn't let go of them.

"You have my number," I teased.

"I'm not discussing my feelings for you over text," Peeta said softly, his blue eyes warm with emotion.

"You can discuss them now," I muttered.

"I think you're amazing," he whispered. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. "You're smart, funny, witty. And you have no idea how gorgeous you are."

I racked my mind, but couldn't think of a response. Our faces had gotten closer and closer, and my heart was thumping almost audibly.

"I like you," I stated bluntly. I immediately flinched away from Peeta. I cursed myself for not being able to express my emotions in a more eloquent way.

Peeta reached out to hold my cheek with his palm, gently guiding my face back to his. I closed my eyes as our foreheads touched. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he nuzzled his nose to mine. His breath was warm on my lips. The sigh I heard escape from me was cut off by Peeta finally closing the gap between us.

This kiss was gentle, much more so than the roaming hands and tongues on top of the piano. Peeta's hands were soft on my cheeks, while my hands settled on his chest, even muscular under his sweater.

Suddenly, the lights in the elevator switched on, and we began moving back down to the lobby. Peeta and I broke apart and looked at each other with widened eyes. He kissed me one last time before we pulled away from our embrace.

"So, how about that date?" he asked, helping me up.

"Call me," I told him. He returned my smile.

The elevator doors opened to reveal the hero of the hour: a small, dark-skinned electrician.

"There you are," he said calmly. "I'm glad you are alright. That was probably quite a scare."

"Thank you so much, sir," I said.

"Yes, I can't thank you enough..." Peeta started.

"Beetee. Jeff Beetee."

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Clove POV

My eyes opened, reacting to the harsh tones of my alarm. _This 8 A.M. sure was a pain_, I thought, straining my body until my toes brushed the cool wooden floor. _Getting up is the hard part_, I told myself, slowly shifting my weight until my lower half was no longer snuggled into my comforter. One final push and I was on my feet.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen. To my surprise, the smell of coffee already filled the apartment. I looked, confused, at Glimmer's room, door ajar. I heard a loud crack of the floorboards and whipped around to see a tall, muscular man making his way toward the door.

"Gale!" I hissed.

He turned around and smiled at me sheepishly.

"Gooood morning, Clove."

I gave him a look, gesturing toward my blonde roommate's cracked door. Gale shrugged.

"Some of us have real work to get to. Hey, I made you coffee. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours," Gale said with feigned seriousness.

I chuckled as Gale let himself out. I liked him, even if he and Glimmer kept their relationship stuck at the "friends with benefits" stage. One day, he'd find a girl who would appreciate his humor.

After enjoying the coffee I didn't have to make, I pulled on my favorite skirt and crewneck sweater. I straightened out the bottom of my sweater, looking at it fondly. It was a pale blue, a color Cato liked on me. I could almost hear his voice telling me how it looked heavenly with my skin. Even though it was still early, I couldn't help but smile.

I was surprised to run into Glimmer on my way out. She eyed me skeptically. Even at this hour, she had to pick apart my appearance.

"You've looked so differently lately."

"How do you mean?" I asked, grabbing my overcoat out of our closet.

"You let your hair curl at the ends. You don't worry about looking professional, just good. I even catch you smiling to yourself from time to time."

"I'm allowed to smile to myself!" I scoffed.

"Clove, I'm not gonna say this again, so savor the moment. You're my _best_ friend, and you have no idea how glad I am that you're happy. But you've lost your edge. You're happy Clove, not Clove who will fight a bitch for what she wants," Glimmer said sharply.

"Cato _does_ make me happy, and you can't ruin that with your slut logic!" I felt bad for the low blow, but she was just asking for it.

"Have you had sex with him?"

"No," I said, my cheeks starting to burn.

"Have you two even had a real fight yet?"

"No. We have nothing to fight about," I snapped.

"Then how can you say you even know him?"

I rolled my eyes. "This is absurd. I'll see you when I get back."

"Ok. Have fun picking flowers and giggling with each other."

Glimmer POV

I huffed as the door closed behind Clove. _This was all Cato's doing. I mean, sure, he's definitely one of the hotter guys I've seen, but Clove doesn't have to fall all over him._ _We're in our twenties, now's the time to play around. Then marry at 29, and have pretty blonde babies. _

It was a low-stress day at Cinna's office, just looking at the results of last week's shoot.

"You look amazing," the intern gasped over my shoulder as I examined the shots.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Glimmer!" I looked around, hearing Cinna's voice. "Can you help me with something?"

I left my newest fan to admire my work and made my way over to Cinna, who beckoned for me to follow me into his office. I gasped at the beautiful piece on display next to his desk.

"Is this-"

"Yes," Cinna responded calmly. As usual, he was humble even in the presence of his remarkable work.

"She's going to look amazing. You do know Portia is supposed to be the center of attention at her own wedding, right?"

Cinna laughed. "And she will be. But I want my Kat to turn heads, too."

Clove POV

I was glad to run into Cato on the way to class. As always, we elicited a few double takes from passersby as we shared our good morning kiss. I didn't mind; Cato, to my surprise, turned a little pink around the ears.

"My apologies, Mr. Ludwig. I'll try to keep it professional," I teased as we entered the lecture hall. I was surprised to see Professor Fowler joined by another well-known professor: Dr. Ragan. I had heard much about him in my law school researching, and he had even been part of the panel of interviewers I faced as part of the admissions process. His presence had not gone unnoticed, as the classroom was unusually quiet. The seats filled up more rapidly than usual, as we were anxious to see what Fowler and Ragan had in store for us.

Dr. Ragan waited for no one; even though all of the seats were not yet full, he began talking at exactly eight o'clock.

"Good morning. I know Robert here has much to teach you, so I will be brief. An opportunity has arisen, for a select few of you. I'm sure you are all familiar with the bad press recently surrounding a certain senator."

He was interrupted by chuckles. We were all very familiar. Both Journalists and comedians were using the discovery of Senator Abrams' Argentinian mistress to tear the man's reputation to bits.

"As his personal life has been brought to our attention, so have his failures to live up to expectations as an elected representative. I invite you all to write an essay. Examine his strengths and weaknesses as a politician, and write the argument you would present in the courtroom for his impeachment. No page or word requirements, I'm just interested to see how you think. The writers of the top two or three papers will get the chance to work with me in the spring as my interns. You'll get to put your name on research right under mine. Any questions?" He paused. I could practically feel the tense silence.

"Good. Best of luck," Dr. Ragan finished. He gave Professor Fowler a nod, and departed, leaving behind a group of dumbfounded lawyers-in-training in his wake.

My thoughts began to run wild. I knew we were all thinking the same thing: Job opportunities for lawyers weren't as abundant as they were in years past, and it was becoming necessary to get that competitive edge. _I must have it._

I looked down in dismay; my fingers were intertwined with Cato's, and I hadn't even gotten my notebook out yet. One of the most prominent professors at Harvard Law had made an appearance, and I had chosen to wear a sweater, not a nice blouse or suit. I didn't even have a copy of my updated resume on my person.

I noticed grimly out of the corner of my eye how Cato frowned when I pulled our fingers apart to grab my notebook.

_Glimmer was right_. _I've lost my edge, and I have to get it back._

**A/N: Thought I'd have a little bit of fun getting to see the world through Glimmer's eyes. Hehe. I will do better about updating! All my college and scholarship essays are done! Hooray! **

**I know Clato isn't as interesting to some as Peeniss…but I love them! Have to give them some time in the spotlight. Up next…Thanksgiving!**

**REVIEW please! Give me some incentive :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Clove POV

I was woken up too early for my liking on Thanksgiving.

"Seriously, Glimmer?" I grumbled.

"It's Thanksgiving day, a 5:00 in the morning flight was the best I could do," Glimmer had snapped the previous night. She would be spending the holiday on the Upper East side with her family, including her equally blonde mother and sisters.

I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head, hoping to drift off to sleep once again. It was too late; I was awake.

I dragged myself out of bed and into my desk chair. My books were open exactly where I had left them. A cup of coffee, now cold, sat atop a stack of papers crinkled from my touch.

"I'm off!" Glimmer had popped her head in. She glanced at the work before me. "Is that the same paper you've been slaving over for days?"

"Of course it is," I said, yawning. I got up to give her one last hug goodbye.

"Remember it is a holiday," Glimmer quipped with uncharacteristic concern.

"I know. Getting this internship is just really important to me," I muttered in return.

"Well, they'd be dumbasses not to take you," Glimmer snapped, back to her usual self.

I smiled. Glimmer really did know how to come through for me sometimes.

Katniss POV

I examined my reflection with growing dissatisfaction. Effie had done it again. Not only would the people crowded around our dinner table be somewhat of a motley crew, we would all be color coordinated. Scorpius' first Thanksgiving just had to be _perfect._

I walked out of my room to find Marvel in an equally displeased state.

"We aren't even with family and it's still going to be stressful," he scoffed.

"Well, at least the orange trim on your sweater vest complements the detail on my dress," I said sweetly. Another scoff from Marvel.

The drive out to the Hudson Valley cottage was comfortably quiet and gave us two and a half hours to prepare ourselves. However, the environment in the house was considerable more stressed; when we arrived at Effie and Haymitch's, we could hear the arguing before we had even knocked on the door.

"Did you bring any Advil with you?" Marvel asked tersely.

"That's funny you think I have any left after Scorpius' baptism," I answered.

I heard the door being unlocked, and I tried my best to put on a genuine smile. Though we weren't connected by blood, Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, and Scorpius were like my second family, even if our congregation was usually stressful.

Cinna opened the door, a calm smile on his face.

"Welcome," he said, beckoning for us to come in.

"What's the problem now?" Marvel muttered as we stepped through the door.

"The bib that Scorpius wears for his first Thanksgiving…is of utmost importance," Cinna replied steadily, refusing to betray his frustration at the incessant bickering. Portia was equally calm, slowly adjusting the diamond-encrusted brooch on her chest.

"Well, now that that's settled," Effie said, finally turned to address all of us as she adjusted Scorpius's heavily ornamented bib. "Let's tuck in, shall we?"

Clove POV

Even though I wasn't with my whole family, as was tradition, I still consumed an unhuman amount of food. Naturally, I was relieved when Cato called and requested a run.

I set my two clean long-sleeved running shirts on the bed in front of me. One had cutouts and was a pale green that complemented my fair skin. The other was plain and black, made of a light, breathable fabric. I could hear Glimmer's voice clearly: _You've lost your edge._ I tightened my jaw and snatched up the black top.

I had just finished pulling the shirt down over my stomach when I heard a knock. I threw my head back, pulling my hair into a ponytail, as I went to let Cato in. I had barely opened the door when his hands were gripping my hips, pulling me into him. I had a feeling running was the last thing on his mind as Cato pushed me back into the apartment, his lips attacking mine. I let my eyes close, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I snapped out of my haze as I felt my knees buckle beneath me, reminding me of the weakness that had plagued me for the past couple of months. The harder it had seemed lately to climb the stairs. The normally sharp outline of my abdominal muscles that seemed to be fading away each day. It took every ounce of strength in my body, but I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Shall we?" I asked, fighting to keep my breath even as I gestured out the door.

Cato nodded, his smile fading.

I let my gaze drop to the floor and led the way into the hall.

Katniss POV

I settled in next to Cinna on the leather couch. Haymitch and Effie were trying to decide how to serve desserts, and we could all tell it was going to be a long night. I was relieved to feel the vibration of my phone against my ribs. I looked down and was even more pleased to see the name "Peeta Mellark" flash across its screen. Not even trying to keep the smile off of my face, I hurried down the hall into the guest bedroom.

"Hi," I answered.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Peeta said sweetly.

"How's the family?" I asked. Peeta's older brothers and their families, as well as his parents, had all come to stay in the city with Peeta for Thanksgiving. They shifted cities every year, and, this year, the holiday was to be celebrated in Boston.

"Happy. All baking. The usual. And yours?"

"Arguing. The usual," I laughed. "What's up?"

"Well, I actually called to talk about our date next week," he said. I could hear the strain in his voice. _Oh no,_ I thought, my heart sinking. _Here he goes. Ready to cancel. _"There's been a little change in plans." I felt the knot in my stomach grow tighter. "Do you remember me telling me about my niece, Rose?"

My brows furrowed. "Yeah, your older brother's little girl, right?"

"Right," he answered. "Well, she begged and begged me to take her to see the Christmas lights at the zoo on opening night. And I could never refuse her anything, so I agreed. What I didn't know is that opening night is next Friday-"

"Our date night," I interjected.

"-yes. And I'm busy with work every other night next week. I'm really sorry, Katniss. I'm really, really sorry. I wanted our first date to be special, and I just ruined it."

The sincerity in his voice was heartbreaking. "I could go with you!" I flinched as soon as I said it. I was incredibly awkward with children. _Please say no, please say no._

"Really? You would do that for me?" It was too late now. I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Yep," I replied weakly.

"Great! I'll see you at six thirty on Friday," Peeta responded. I could just see his beaming smile.

"Great," I said back, feeling my own smile fade from my lips.

After saying goodbye, I decided it was a good idea to spend time with Scorpius. _I can use all the practice I can get._

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I've had a busy couple of months. Good news – I am outta high school as of Saturday and I'm officially on summer break! Woohoo. Hope you enjoyed it. Might be working on some additional fics too, so keep an eye out.**

**Please review! I want to know what you think.**


End file.
